The New Code Lyoko
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: Just the series with a few new things! Major Events: Odd's cockshot, new kids, Ulrich's now a nympho, Jeremy has a secret, Aelita begins to enjoy her humanity, Yumi goes wild with power & someone leaves the gang! XD Read & Review it'll be time well spent
1. Teddy Godzilla!

School is out and our friends at Kadic prepare for the year's first school dance. Two girls are noticed watching them set up. The one named Tamiya holds up a video camera.

"Are we rolling?" asks Milly. Her friend Tamiya nods. "Hello, fellow students of Kadic Jr. High, your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya are here to bring you exclusive school news. As I'm sure you already know, tonight is the big night of our annual school prom. I'm standing here with the girl who was crowned Prom Queen last year, to most of our dislike." Sissi glared at her, "I mean, of course, our principal's only daughter, Sissi. Let's see whether she'll answer a few questions."

"Sorry," replied Sissi. "I only talk to real pro reporters." Her friend Herve walked over to Tamiya and turned off her camera.

Flustered, Milly said, "But, it's for the school news program."

"Oh, Milly," Sissi replied in a listen cause I'm superior voice, "little dipsticks like you aren't mature enough to be real reporters. What do you know? Besides, you have to have a date if you want to go to the prom. I'm sure there's no one that would want to go out with a baby like you."

"Who asked you?" cried Milly. "There are lots of other boys."

"Oh yeah?" answered Sissi. "I'd love to see you try to find one."

Milly looked about until she spyed one of her crushes, the one and only Ulrich Stern. "Ulrich?" she muttered. Ulrich put down his decorations and looked up. "Uhh...would you...be my date tonight?" A tear flowed down Milly's pink cheek.

Ulrich stuttered. "Sorry, I'm kind of too old for you. Also, I...promised to go with Yumi."

"You see?" laughed Sissi. "What did I tell you? Tough luck. Might as well spend Friday night playing with your dolls." Milly exploded into tears and ran out the door. Tamiya followed.

"Sissi has it ever occured to you that you only have two friends because you a selfish bitch," Ally told off Sissi. Sissi turned and stormed off.

Milly and Tamiya were sitting in their room. Milly was holding lovingly her teddy bear she was given by her older sister Delaney.

"Milly," said Tamiya, "don't cry. We'll find someone to go to the prom with. Also, Jim said that we have until 9:00 to film our report. Hey, why don't we ask Herve and Nicolas and then totally ditch them."

"Don't you get it?" sobbed Milly. "No one cares about us! They don't let us do anything! I hate the fact were not older!" Unnoticed, the mark of XANA appears on Milly's computer.

"Calm down," Tamiya reassured, "You don't know what you're saying." By that time, Milly has already run off with her doll. "Milly! Come back!"

Ulrich slowly stretched duct tape over the wires. Yumi noticed Ulrich's emptiness.

"Ulrich you shouldn't be down on yourself," said Yumi. "I think it would have been okay if you said yes to her."

"Sissi," Summer spoke up. "If she finds a date to the dance I'd be surprised. I mean she's the worst person in the history of worst people."

" Well she's probably going to be a brat and force somone to go with her don't you think?" spoke up Odd on the microphone.

"More or less," answered Summer.

Milly was inside the garden shed off of the school campus, cuddling her teddy.

"We don't need to listen to all those older kids, right, Teddy?" The doll stared back with its blank, dark eyes. "You're right. You're the only one that understands me. Maybe if we were bigger, we could boss around all those big kids." She gave the doll a hug and heard a knock on the outside wall. Tamiya was looking for her.

"Milly," called Tamiya, "are you done sulking yet?"

Milly looked up and said, "Coming." She placed the teddy on a cardboard box and said, "Okay, you. Don't you leave this spot. I'll be back for you." Milly ran out the door to greet her friend.

"How are feeling Milly?"

"A little better!" murmured Milly. As they walked away discussing their plans for their film project, a cloudy image came out from the single light bulb of the shed. As its full body emerged, it lingered around before being sucked into the Teddy Bear. As they walked onto the school campus, Milly and Tamiya's attentions were caught by a peculiar person. Sissi was wearing a pink bathrobe and being escorted to the office by her father, Headmaster Delmas. Odd, Summer, Ally, Nick and Jeremy walked by and noticed the incident also.

"You think it could be XANA?" questioned Odd.

"Odd don't be paranoid Sissi just might've come to shock because she lost her hairdryer," Ally joked, the five laughed.

"It might be best if we check this out, just to be sure," answered Jeremy, after finishing the good laugh.

"Hey," exclaimed Tamiya, "This could be a big scoop! Huh, Milly?"

"Yeah," replied Milly, "let's go get some snapshots of Sissi's room. There, Tamiya got some good shots of the chaotic bedroom. Soon after, they head for the garden shed to find out that the Teddy had gone missing! To make things worse, Celeste, the spanish and sub for Jim today, had spied the two 7th graders.

"Hey you two, you get out of there its dangerous?" she scolded.

Milly turned her head erratically. "But Celeste, we..."

"Backtalking a teacher, eh?," Celeste interrupted. She went over to the shed, took out a key, and locked the padlock. "This shed is off-limits to students, and for sassing me you two are banned from going to tonight's school prom."

"It's always the adults who get to have the fun!" Milly bursted out. Once again, she ran to her room, followed by Tamiya. Celeste turned around in annoyance. She thoght she had heard a roar coming from inside the shed.

Milly sat in the stairway, crying her little eyes out. Tamiya was once again reassuring her, but it did no good. At that moment, Odd, and Summer walked by, "you think I should wear the cerulean top or the pink top?" Summer asked, and saw the two 7th graders on the step and nudged Odd.

"What's the matter, Milly?" Odd asked.

"What's the matter? I can't go to the prom, my Teddy is missing, and adults SUCK!"

"Aww, cheer up, Milly. It can't be that bad." Odd, and Summer noticed a photo that Tamiya was holding in her lap. "Wait a second." Odd took the photo out of the dark-skinned girl's hand. "Look." Milly and Tamiya walked over to Odd, and Summer and looked at the developed picture. "Is that..."

"...My Teddy!" finished Milly.

"No worries," said Odd. "I'll get it for you. Summer you go get ready."

"Oh thank you, Odd." Milly gave him a quick hug, and Odd raced up the stairs. While Summer dashed in the other direction. He quickly located Sissi's room and the spot where Tamiya had taken the helpful picture. "Darn," Odd exited the room and shut the door. At that moment, Ulrich, and Jeremy walked by, looking for their purple friend.

"Did you hear?" spoke Ulrich. "Celeste said that he was just attacked by a giant Teddy bear!"

"Oh great," answered Odd. "XANA knows just the right time to screw things up, huh? So who goes, and who stays?" Odd smiled, referring to Lyoko.

"Well, look at it this way," explained Jeremy. "XANA usually only possesses electronic objects. Now that he can possess other inanimate objects, who knows how powerful he can be?"

"I volunteer!" smiled Odd.

Ulrich glared at Odd and said, "Jeremy's right. I'd better stay here and try to kill some time."

Jeremy and Odd headed for the factory.

By the time they got there, it was already nighttime. Jeremy was never used to going down the ropes, so he always took the stairs. Jeremy was about to transfer Odd when Nick called.

"Ulrich told me whats going on. Bad news," said Nick on his cell. "The Teddy is really big. It's bigger than the school! By the looks of things, he just left the school campus. Where do you think it went?"

Aelita was listening to his conversation with the science genius. "I don't know if you ever noticed this, but XANA seems to target only his mortal enemies."

"That's it!" Jeremy said after thinking a while.

"Ally and Yumi!" Nick hung up the phone, Ulrich got the gist, and they headed for Yumi's house.

"Alright, ready Odd?"

"Don't keep me waiting," replied the impatient blonde. Jeremy started up the procedure as Odd stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualization." A bright light shone him as he was transported to the Desert Region of Lyoko.

"Great, you're here," replied the friendly, pink girl. Odd stared down a gaping pit next to him and felt a pain in his head.

"This is just a guess but, I don't think the tower's down there."

"Maybe it's on one of the neighboring plateaus," responded Aelita. Before they could make a move, five monsters appeared in front of them.

"Roaches!" announced Jeremy.

"Go and hide, Aelita!" said Odd. "I'll try to ward them off." He readied his glove. Both he and the monsters fire at the same time. Aelita knew nothing but to run down the ramp leading down to the pit. Odd tried to follow her, but the pain in head got worse. His vision started getting blurier by the second, and by the time Odd thought he was knocked out, he saw something strange. Aelita was falling down the bottomless pit! Odd woke up from his trance and saw Aelita right in front of him, trying to run away from the Roaches. He hurried after her.

Meanwhile, Nick and Ulrich had made it onto Yumi's street, tripping occasionally on the 4-foot-wide footsteps and debris created by the supposed monster. When he reached her house, he anxiously rang Yumi's doorbell a couple times before she and Ally answered her door, already dressed for the big night. Ally was there because Yumi's mom was styling her hair.

"Are your parents home," asked Ulrich, worried.

"My mom just left, why?" questioned Yumi.

"Follow us," Ulrich and Nick led them back to school.

"What the fucks going on, Nick?" Ally asked impatiently, "I'm getting winded. You know I can't run in hee-" At that moment a trembling was heard from behind.

"That's what the fucks going on," answered Nick.

"Move it or loose it," Ally screamed regaining her breath grabbing Nick and Yumi who grabbed Ulrich. Running in heels was a cakewalk for Ally since she was provoked to run.

Back on Lyoko, Odd finished up getting rid of the Roaches.

"Nice job," congratulated Jeremy.

"Thanks. Uhh, Jeremy? Did you notice any changes when I was battling those monsters?" Odd ran with Aelita, searching for the tower along the pit's edge.

"Umm, come to think of it," thought Jeremy aloud, "Yes. I think it was your power."

"Power?" repeated Odd.

"Yes. I think the computer teaches you some moves on Lyoko."

"Sweet! What did I learn?"

"It's like a flash of events in the future." Jeremy said.

"What good is that?" repeated Aelita. "What did you see in your vision?" Before Odd had any time to answer, the trail narrowed, and the inconsistent terrain threw Aelita off balance, sending her down to the digital void, where she was sure to be deleted.

"Aelita!" screamed Odd. He jumped off the cliff he was standing on and caught up to Aelita. At the last second, he grabbed Aelita by the wrist and hung onto a thick rock, saving her from any damage. Odd gave a sigh of relief. Aelita opened her eyes to see where she ended up. She was dangling mere inches from the digital sea in front of a hollow tunnel.

"Look," she said, "There's a path."

Odd and Aelita jumped down andmade their way down the underground path.

"This must be the way to the tower," said Aelita.

"Right," replied Odd. "Too bad we didn't have enough time to explore Lyoko ever since we discovered it a few weeks ago."

"Hold on you guys," interrupted Jeremy. "Something's coming."

"Huh?" spoke Odd. He and Aelita turned around to see a giant, gray ball chasing after them! "Aelita! Run!" The two ran frantically as the sphere tried to keep up. They finally made it to the tower located inside a canyon, but the new monster was present. "what's that?" The monster stopped abruptly, and eyes appeared along its side. It opened up, revealing the mark of XANA, and started to charge up energy. "Run away!" The two dodged the monster's elliptical laser. Odd fired a few arrows at its shell.

"It sort of reminds me of Kiwi's Meka chewy ball," Odd said, and Jeremy looked up. "I'm going to call it a 'Mekatank.'"

"Be careful, Odd," said Jeremy. "We have no idea what it's capable of doing and you don't have that many life points left."

"Odd!" yelled Aelita.

"Remember," instructed Jeremy. "You have to hit the target." Odd got ready as the monster opened up again to charge.

At that time, after dragging Nick, Yumi and Ulrich twenty blocks they had already made it to the school gym, where the festivities had already started. Ally quickly ran on stage next to Sissi and Summer.

"Students," announced the principal, "We're about to announce the prom king and the winner is... Nicolas Foxx!" the crowd cheered as Nick was pushed on stage. As you know the prom king will share a dance with the new prom queen for this year! We have three nominees tonight. Ally McLowe, Sissi Delmas, and Summer Foxx. Who will be the lucky lady?" Sissi was in between Summer and Ally, trying to look fabulous and trying to stand out. Suddenly, Nick grabbed Mr. Delmas's microphone.

"Attention everyone," Nick said into the mike. "Don't panic, but we're about to be attacked by a HUMONGOUS Teddy Bear!" The audience grew quiet until they were sure that Nick was kidding; then, they all bursted into laughter.

"He's not lying!" Celeste, who was behind the prom queen nominees, spoke up. "I saw the giant Teddy, too!"

At that point, Sissi's temper was building up "Don't you see, everybody? He's just trying to make me lose so that he will crush my winning streak. Besides, what ludacris is this a giant Teddy Bear my ass?" Suddenly, the tell-tale doll knocked down the gym walls and reached towards the shocked crowd. Its eyes were blood red, and it's forehead had turned into the mark of XANA. Everyone tried to get away until the Teddy found what it was waiting to kill.

Back on Lyoko, the Mekatank was about to fire another attack. Odd timed his leaps and landed on the Mekatank's inner frame. He shot an arrow at its eye yelling, "Laser Arrow!" The monster finally exploded, and Odd jumped out of the way as Aelita entered the red tower. She walked onto the center of the blue-and-white platform and floated towards the second one above it. She prepared to enter her name and the secret code. During that time, the Teddy Bear swung its giant plush arm at Ulrich, who barely dodged it. The doll chased after him, Yumi and Ally. Ally's heel broke making her trip Nick had pushed her out of the way. The bear got ready to stomp onto Nick, but Aelita entered her name on the tower's interface, as well as the code: LYOKO. The Teddy doll immediately stopped in place, and Ulrich, Yumi, and Ally crawled over to the sweat-moistened Nick.

"Ready for a return in time?" Nick asked.

"After today who wouldn't," Ally answered. A bright white light cover them and we hear Jeremy say: "Return to the past, now." Soon enough, it covers the entire universe before we return to what was remembered a few hours ago.

Milly looked about until she spyed one of her crushes, the one and only Ulrich Stern. "Ulrich?" she muttered. Ulrich looked up. "Uhh...would you...be my date tonight?" A tear flowed down Milly's pink cheek.

Ulrich looked Milly's face for a while and said, "Sure." Milly stopped crying. "Only if it's okay with Yumi." He turned to the girl in black.

"I'm okay with it," she replied. "I have to watch Hiroki."

Sissi was shocked. "You…you want to take that... that... baby?"

"Sure," answered Ulrich. "Besides bitchiness is a turn off for me."

Sissi started to heat up while Tamiya was recording the whole incident.

"This is a scoop," she said.

"Yep," smiled Milly. "A super scoop!"

"Ally," Nick said, "At the dance your going to-" Ally put her finger on his lips.

"Life's all about big surprises," Ally told him.


	2. Memory to burn

"Now can any one tell me what 'Los chicos van al cine a pie.' means?" Celeste asked one day while her class was less interested at all. Odd had his head down in the back of the class. Summer was fevently copying every word that came out of her sister's mouth. Savanna was staring out the window obseving two squirrels who were fighting over a large acorn. Nick was silently doodling in his notebook. Ulrich was listening to everything Celeste said. Ally was raising her hand wanting to be called on. "Yes, Ally?"

"The boys are going to the movie theatre on foot?" Ally replied hopfully.

"Yes," Celeste said, she looked around and knew her class could care less, "Listen up. I know you all could care less about spanish seeing its the last class before the weekend of the dance-a-thon. So for the last minutes I'm going to let you all talk."

The bell rang and the students filed out in a unorderly fashion. Odd, Ulrich, Summer, Savanna, Nick and Ally went outside and met Yumi under the usual chesnut tree. "Where's Einstien?" Nick asked Yumi.

"He's having a little chit-chat with his love Aelita," Yumi answered teasingly.

"Oh Jeremy. Madman. Lover. Passion." Summer joked tenderly, Jeremie came over to them.

"So Jeremy are you coming to the Dance-a-Thon?" Ally wondered sheepishly. Jeremy merely nodded no, and Ally had a look of contempt on her face, "You never have any fun! All you do all day is sit in front of the computer and blow kisses to your virtual sweetheart!"

"What a scoop Jeremy has a love intrest," Milly stated popping out of the bushes writing the story down on her notepad, "I can see it now a headline in bold print 'Cyber Dating: Lastest Fad or Nerdy Getaway?' This is going to be great." Jeremy lunged at her to grab the notepad, but Milly stepped sideways as he got back up and chased after her.

"If only he could run like that during gym class..." Ulrich joked as they watched Milly and Tamiya play monkey in the middle with Jeremy now. They saw his face get red with rage.

" I have to go," Savanna told them looking at a text she recieved on her cell groaning with dislike, "Cynthia Dubose and Heidi N'Gueyen just lost us the dj for the Dance-a-Thon and if I don't find a replacement in ten hours no Dance-a-Thon." She swiftly turned around and headed for the gym.

Summer blinked twice and thought she saw her older brother Randy coming towards them. She nudged Nick and he gulped.

"R-Randy wha-what are you doing here?" Nick asked afraid for whoever was in trouble. The last time Randy came to the school was because Nick had accidentally left the oven on while his little sister Danniella was sick. A rag fell and caught fire. Eventually, the rag fell into the trash. By that time Danniella was trying to put it out and she caught fire herself!! Luckily Randy came home early to check up on her, and he put her out. Sent her to the hospital, and went to the school. The doctors said she might not make it. Randy came down and told Summer, Savanna, Celeste, and Nick what was going on. Nick admited he left on the stove on, and Randy hit him while the words that still haunt him 'till today rung in his ears, "Because of you your little sister might die and it's all your fault!" So Nick was very scared of Randy being here.

"I need to go to work and you and Summer must watch Danniella," he said awkwardly.

Nick and Summer were driven to their family estate in the countryside. Without a word Nick and Summer left the car as Randy drove off to his work. Nick and Summer entered the house, went into the den, sat on the couch, and began to talk.

"You can't always be afraid of Randy, Nick." She started to get straight to to point, "It's been two years since the incident and you can't even have a conversation with Randy without your fear kicking in." Nick didn't respond, Summer's cellphone vibrated. "Damn."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Savanna needs me to help decorate the area that the dance is at," Summer said glumly.

"Go." Nick told her.

"But-" Summer stammered.

"We'll be fine," Nick reassured her,

"Well... okay," she said at last. Summer got up and went to the garage to grab her bike.

As soon as she left a sinister dark smoke desended apon Nick and he fell into a deep sleep. The black smoke then traveled to the kitchen and caght fire in the trash. A girl of about nine with sherberty-orange hair draped in a blue and white quilt came downstairs and looked in the kitchen then gasped.

Jeremy was working on a project on the computer when an alert symbol flashed on the screen. Moments later Aelita appeared on screen and told Jeremy that XANA is up. Jeremy quickly pulled his phone out and went down his contact list to Nick who was first on the list.

Danniella heard Nick's phone go off in the den and she ran in there, saw Nick was knocked out on the floor pulled it out of her pocket, and answered it, "Help me please!" she shreiked

"Is this Danniella?" Jeremy asked nearly falling out of his computer chair, "Danniella put Nick on."

"I can't he's hurt. PLEASE HELP US!" She cried into the phone.

"What's wrong Danniella?" Jeremy asked.

"Our house is on fire and Nick and I are trapped!" she hiccuped, and passed out from the fumes.

"Danniella?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy ended the call and dialed 911.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" A female correspondant anwsered.

"My name is Jeremy Belpois, I just called my friend Nick Foxx. His sister Danniella answed and told me their house is on fire." Jeremy told the woman frantcally.

"Do you know where they live?" she asked.

"Um... 814 Country Lane Road." Jeremy thought.

"Okay someone is going to be there momentarilly," the woman reassured Jeremy. Jeremy hung up and ran out of his room while calling Ally who was on her way to Nick's house to check up on Nick and Danniella.

"Hell- What the FUCK?!" Ally screamed as she stop in front to Nick's house, "Got it." She hung up.

"But I didn't say anything?" Jeremy said to himself. He called Odd.

"Hello? Okay, okay, got it. I'll tell Summer." Odd hung up he turned to Summer who was on the turn table, he was called to help decorate, "We gotta go to the factory, your house is on fire and Nick and Danniella are stuck inside.

"WHAT!" Summer yelled into the mike as Odd dropped the speaker on his foot and yelped loudly.

Yumi arrived at the factory right after Jeremy called her, "Ulrich went to Nick's house."

"Okay head to the scanner room," Jeremy instructed her. She was in the scanner and was ready to go, "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Vitualization." Yumi arrived in the mountain sector and she landed on her ass, "Sorry about the landing."

"It's okay Jeremy," Yumi said rubbing her stinging ass. She heard a yelp and looked up were Aelita was falling from the sky, "SHIT!"

"Ah-ah-ah!"

THUD!

"Sorry Yumi," Aelita apologized. She got up and dusted herself off as two hornets chased them, luckily, towards the tower, "Stupid hornets huh?"

Nick awoke in the blazing house, coughing. He saw Danniella on the ground next to him. He then heard a few people yell, "Nick? Danniella?" It was Ulrich, Ally, and Summer.

"In here," Nick coughed. Aelita ran into the tower.

Ulrich, Ally, and Summer with rags over their mouths ran in. Yumi was devirtualized.

Ulrich and Summer picked Nick up while Ally picked up Danniella. Aelita went up the tower.

The group went to the broken window, and they all fell from lack of oxygen. Aelita typed her name on the interface.

The fire engulfed them. Aelita type the code: LYOKO.

The flames stopped. Jeremy hit the button and said, "Return to the past now!"

A familiar white light covered the factory, and Nick's house.

"Ah! Finished." Savanna said triumphantly. She turned to see the white light, "WHAT THE FUCK JEREMY!!" the light covered the school.

Summer blinked twice and thought she saw her older brother Randy coming towards them. She nudged Nick and he stood firm.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Nick asked keeping his cool.

"I need to go to work and you and Summer must watch Danniella," he said confidently, glad to see his brother was starting to warm up to him again.

"_What's up Nick you just had a good breakthrough?_" Summer whispered to Nick.

"_I guess the fire burned my fear away_," Nick whispered back.


	3. Killer music brings deadly thoughts

"Ok, that goes there and that goes there," Savanna instucted Odd and Summer. Hopefully, this time they could finish decorating without there being a return trip. Summer was so syked for the Dance-a-Thon she could hardly contain her enthusiasm. Odd had found them another dj, his friend Sam who he was going to meet at the side gate before eight tommorow morning. The Dance-a-Thon didn't start until ten still he wanted to give her as much time as possible to set up, "Alright, we are finito! We are golden!"

Ally and Nick were walking around the on the boys dorm floor looking for Jeremy. Jeremy asked Nick to come to his room and it was urgent. So Nick told Ally he needed to borrow his rollerskates because his were busted, Jeremy wasn't going to the skate zone, and they were the same size. "Jeremy I was wond- what the fuck?" They seemed to have barged in at the wrong moment. Jeremy was sitting at his chair, only in his boxers with a bloody razor in his hand and about twenty slices on his being, "Jeremy..." he stammered looking for the right words, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?"

"Uh? It's not what it looks like?" Jeremy stuttered. Ally was crying now she was always never able to understand cutting. She was afraid af people who cut, since her mother once accidentally let her watch a show that was about cutting and how it leads to suicide. She ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Then what is this?" Nick asked looking around the hallway. He was making sure Ally was out of earshot, "We'll talk about this later, ok?"

"No, no..." Jeremy mumbled, he was feeling a scar on his left wrist, "Look I am not emo or any of that shit... I just..." he trailed off. Nick looked him in the eye with hatrid and understanding. Nick knew Jeremy had so much shit on his plate that it might lead to phychiatric problems. Jeremy breathed then continued, "sice i've had so much work with school, homework, and Lyoko... I was so depressed I... one day took that razor, and I cut myself. I never felt so relieved it was like I could be... having less and less anxiety; however it became an addicting habit after that incident with the Teddy Monster," Jeremy had finished. He turned his attention to his computer. Nick noticed he had alot more scars on his back than his front. "The reason I asked you to come here was because during your last virtualization your endocrine system was put out of whack," Jeremy told him in his regular tone of voice, " so I need to hook these wires," he pulled out many different wires, "to were your glands are on the outside."

"Am I the only one?" Nick asked nervously.

"No Summer and Savanna do as well, but not as bad," Jeremy reassured him, "Still if their cases worsen I'll do to them what I am going to do to you. Okay remove all articles of clothing on your person."

"Wha- what?" Nick asked his cheeks flushing, "I'd feel more comfortable if you got dressed first, then I'll do it."

"Whatever," Jeremy said blankly as he put his shirt and pants back on. He closed the curtains on his window.

Nick pulled off his black t-shirt then his blue longsleeve undershirt. He then took his time taking his shoes and socks off, "Wait a second I'm not going to be bending over then starting to cry in a few seconds am I?" Jeremy nodded no. Nick shrugged as he unbuttoned and unzippered his jeans. He was now turning bright red as he grabbed his black boxers and felt all wierd he couldn't do it. Jeremy rolled his eyes, and pulled them down.

"Lay down ont he bed," Jeremy gestured towards the bed. Nick did as he was told to do as Jeremy one by one fastened each wire to the appropiate gland(s), "Pituitary," he placed it on the back of Nick's head, "Hypothalamus," he put it just above the first one, "Pineal," he put it next to the hypothalamus wire, " Thyroid," he fastened a thin neckbrace with four tiny openings for the parathyroids, "Parathyroids," he place four small ones in the opening, "Adrenal," he placed two just above each kidney, "Pancreas," he placed a cresent shaped pad with the wires protuding over his liver, "and finally the Testes," Nick stopped Jeremy's hand, grabbed the wires and placed them on himself slowly and looked him in the eyes, "Alright now just relax."

The next morning Nick's results came back fine, Ally was still creeped out at Jeremy's "problem", and Savanna was waiting on her dj.

Odd woke up at seven-thirty that morning yawning so loudly it woke Ulrich, "Odd?" but Odd was already heading for the bathroom to start his day. After getting all his hygenics all wrapped up he still had enough time to grab a quick breakfast, "So Rose what might be on the menu today? And might I just say how lovely you look today?"

"Extra rations of scrambled eggs and beacon for you, Odd." Rose replied blushing, "Oh and don't be peckish with the fresh muffins."

"Muffins?" Odd wondered looking down the line to the coffee stand where they sure enough were, "you made muffins today?"

"Oh Odd I make them every Saturday," Rose answered Odd's quizzical look, "You just get here when the last one is taken."

Odd moved down the line and grabbed two banana bread muffins, four blueberry, three corn, and one rasin muffin. Scarfing down his eggs and beacon with rapid chews as Sissi walked over with Herve and Nicholas not far behind, "be careful Odd or your jaw might freeze like that."

"Is that what happened to your face!" he busted out laughing after swallowing his last bite. Sissi stormed off to the line as Nicholas and Herve had to jog to keep up. Odd grabbed his muffins and went to meet his friend at the side gate. Other students watched in disgust at how he ate almost all of the muffins in one bite. He was at the side gate and looked around, "Where is she?" Odd wondered as he went to take his first bite of his last muffin. He didn't notice it was gone until.

CHOMP!

"AH-HA-HA MY FINGER!!" Odd said as he jumped up and down holding his throbbing finger.

"Ha-ha," he heard a voice say. A dark-skinned girl in black shirt and pants with a plaid miniskirt, it was Sam. "So Odd what's happenin'?" she simply asked taking a bite out of the muffin, "Mmm... thats the best damn muffin I ever had."

"But thats my muffin!" he cried watching her, enving her. She was eating his rasin muffin.

"Tough luck," Sam teased Odd as she taunted him with the rest of the muffin, "Guess what." Sam intrigued him with a guess what question. Odd was eager to know whatever it was. From her bag she pulled out a bootleg CD, "It's that new hit song 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven."

"Really?" Odd asked forgetting the muffin that could have been his, "For real?"

"As real as real can be," Sam replied, unbeknownst to them a sinister black smoke was eminatining from her laptop in her backpack it entered the CD's datum pieces and reetched a new melody into the CD, "Show me to the turntable."

"You got it," Odd said.

At ten Sam was all set up and alot of people were already there Nick, Ally, Summer, Odd, and Ulrich were still getting ready, "Are you ready to dance 'till midnight!" The crowd made a superb uproar of euphoria, "Ok were gonna start of with a new hit from Finger Eleven 'Paralyzer'." she started the Playlist on her laptop.

"I hold on so nervouly to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place"

A horrible sound wave emitted from the speakers as the chorus was about to chime in. Everyone in the the vicinity who heard it fell to the ground with a dumb grin on their face. Even Summer and Sam and Yumi who was in the crowd fell to the ground. The horrible sound wave ceased and the sinister black smoke emerged from the laptop and went up into the sky.

Ally was in her room getting ready she had blocked the memory of Jeremy cutting himself from her mind. Nick was sitting on her bed reflecting on what happened yesterday. _What does this mean?_ he thought to himself this was insane he was questioning his sexuality. He did love Ally but did a part of him have feelings for Jeremy?

"You ready?" Ally asked him snapping him back into reality.

"Uh... yeah," he said getting up. He looked out the window were he had full view of the dance, "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Ally asked. She herself looked out of the window and saw everyone on the ground, "XANA!" she whipped out her cellphone and dialed 911

"9-1-1 whats your emergency?" a woman answered.

"Yes my name is Allison McLowe. I am a student at Kadic Academy. We need sixty ambulences. No eigty ambulences, wait make that one-hundred and fifty ambulences," Ally told the woman, "I know it sounds crazy, but I'll explain you see the school is having a Dance-a-Thon and all the dancers are lieing, motionless on the ground."

"Okay ma'am the ambulences are coming." Ally hung up, "lets get to the factory."

Once at the factory Ally and Nick found Jeremy working on one of his many varied projects. They told him the situation. Nick avoided his gaze as Jeremy a started a virtualization for the two of them, "Transfer Ally, Scanner Nick, Virtualization."

Odd and Summer were in Odd's room preparing for the dance.

"So Sam's got 'Paralyzer'," Summer asked Odd. The sinister black smoke had entered the loudspeakers.

"I hold on so nervouly to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place"

The horrible sound wave emitted from the loudspeakers. Odd fell to the ground with his stupid grin on. Summer stumbled and covered her ears, "What the fuck was that?" she said to herself as she saw Odd, "XANA." She pulled her cellphone out and dialed Jeremy's number.

"Summer," Jeremy began, "XANA is launching an attack."

"I know listen it's that new song 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven XANA knocked out Odd, and Ulrich? Well I guess that answers my question. Savanna's probably out cold to and-" 'Paralyzer' was playing again.

"I hold on so nervouly to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place"

Summer fell with a ridiculous smile on her face. The sinster black smoke then traveled into her cellphone.

"I hold on so nervouly to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place"

Jeremy fell to the floor with a disturbing grin.

"It's all you princess," Ally said to Aelita as they came to the tower, she ran into the tower.

Yumi, Savanna, Sam, and the other party people arose awkwardly like puppets being controled. Inside Summer, Odd, and Ulrich rose as well. At the factory Jeremy also arose.

Aelita went up the tower. Jeremy went down the ladder into the scanner room. The party people, Yumi, Savanna, Sam, Summer, Odd, and Ulrich arrived at the factory.

Aelita typed her name on the interface. Jeremy went behind one of the three scanners and tugged the wires on it. The party people, Yumi, Savanna, Sam, Summer, Odd, and Ulrich entered the factory.

Aelita entered the code: LYOKO. Jeremy fell to the ground, as well as The party people, Yumi, Savanna, Sam, Summer, Odd, and Ulrich

A familiar white light covered Jeremy, The party people, Yumi, Savanna, Sam, Summer, Odd, and Ulrich.

"Lay down ont he bed," Jeremy gestured towards the bed. Nick did as he was told to do as Jeremy one by one fastened each wire to the appropiate gland(s), "Pituitary," he placed it on the back of Nick's head, "Hypothalamus," he put it just above the first one, "Pineal," he put it next to the hypothalamus wire, " Thyroid," he fastened a thin neckbrace with four tiny openings for the parathyroids, "Parathyroids," he place four small ones in the opening, "Adrenal," he placed two just above each kidney, "Pancreas," he placed a cresent shaped pad with the wires protuding over his liver, "and finally the Testes," Jeremy placed them on., "Alright now just relax."

"Jeremy?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy responded.

"I..." Nick tugged him in and they kissed.


	4. Jeremy and Nick's tangled web of lies

Night fell, and Jeremy, Nick and Ulrich knew what to do. They ran towards the south side wall of Jim's little cabin-thing. Ulrich took out a blue can of spraypaint and smirked, Nick grabbed red spraypaint.

Meanwhile, Jim was sleeping in his cabin-thing, as normal. In came a certain chihuahua named Kiwi. Kiwi walked around a couple steps and started to bark very loudly. Without doing any good, it hopped up onto Jim's bed and grabbed his blanket. Finally, Kiwi got fed up and bore its sharp teeth. Jim instantly felt the pain after Kiwi issued its attack.

"Stupid mutt!" yelled Jim. Wincing in pain, Jim chased Kiwi out of the building. As Jim was trying to get his hands on the mutt, he spotted Jeremy doing something suspicious in the middle of the quad.

"Jeremy, do you mind telling me what you're doing outside at this hour?" Jim looked at the wall. An image of a Jim shaped like a sad clown being pied gazed before him. He was shocked.

"Sorry Jim, but if you came later the facial details would've been nicer," he smiled.

The principal was talking to Jeremy in his office the next morning. "I hope this will teach you a lesson, Jeremy. I don't understand why a student like you would..."

"Uhh," interrupted Jeremy, "I understand." As he walked out of the office with his five friends, a smile became evident.

"So, how'd it go?" spoke up Odd, the funny friend.

"Ohh," replied Jeremy, "The principal gave me detention for the entire week. I guess I'll have to stay here for the whole week of vacation."

"All right!" exclaimed Ulrich.

Nick ligered away with Ally to the back stairs in the hall, "Ally, umm... listen Jeremy has asked me to uhh... stay behind to help him with gaurding Lyoko so, I can't go with you to that ski resort in Switzerland."

"Uhh... okay. I'll ask my neighbor Lynnette then." Ally replied, taken aback to his sudden change in plans, "I've got to go home and pack, bye."

"Sly as a Foxx," Nick mumbled going to his room.

"Xana sure won't have a vacation with you on campus, huh, Jeremy?" said a dark-haired girl named Yumi. She led the three guys, Summer and Savanna down the hallway. Unfortunately, someone (or someones) was watching.

"I don't get," said Nicolas, "Why did Jeremy look happy when he got detention?"

"It's almost as if he wanted to get it," said Herve.

"You know what?" said Sissi. "I'm going to try to find out just what's going on between them." She walked herself into her father's office.

"Excuse me, daddy, but could I talk to you?" said Sissi.

"Sure, sweetie," answered the busy man. "What is it?"

"Well," said Sissi. "I have this friend...who hasn't been receiving many good grades, but she also promised to visit her sick aunt. However; she wants to try to raise them before the semester ends, but she can't find time to study. What do you think she should do?"

"Well," thought the principal aloud, "I suggest that she stays home over the break so that she could have some time to study more. Who...is this girl, by the way?"

"It's me, daddy!" exploded Sissi. She ran up to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks a bunch, say hi to aunt Vera for me!" She ran out of the office with a smile.

As she made her way to the hallway, she bumped into a certain blond nerd, and devilishly handsome black-haired boy. They all fell to the ground.

"Sissi," said Nick. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

" I know you're staying at school over the vacation, and you get to spend every second of it with little, ol' me." She pointed to herself slyly.

"I'm staying here too, Celeste needs me to help her..." he looked into Ms. Hertz room were there was alot of textbooks, "unbox the new textbooks."

"Is that so," Sissi spat at him, "well I'm going to be watching you **two** then."

"Oh no you won't!" spoke up Jim, walking towards Jeremy. "The only thing you'll see is textbook pages flipping. As for you Belpois, that wall isn't going to clean itself, you know. Fox I have word that you help so..." Jim growled, "Alright, you three stay here. I'm going to go grab a few sponges." When he was out of sight, Sissi started up a menacing conversation with Jeremy and Nick. She eyed the graffiti on the small wall.

"So, you two did this all? Doesn't look like you could do all this in one night."

"What's your point, Sissi?" asked Jeremy. "I know you're up to something." Nick nodded in agreement.

"Oh? Then tell me who XANA is." Sissi felt triumphant. Jeremy felt weak.

Jim made his way to the storage room, which was part of the basement under the science lab. It was a huge basement; enough to store all of the equipment that the school and faculty needs, like sponges. Jim took what he needed off of the shelf, and closed the door on his way out. As the room became dark, an even darker figure emerged from an electrical outlet.

"So who is XANA?" questioned Sissi. "I never heard you mention her until just this morning. Is she your girlfriend, Jeremy?" Nick just wanted to hit her so badly right now.

"XANA is..." stumbled Jeremy.

"A new type of grading sytem for genuses like Jeremy," he lied leaning on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah? And how am I supposed to know that?"

"Good point cause your grade point average is what, 0?" Nick taunted, Sissi grew red with rage.

"You're the one that asked." Jeremy looked around. "Here comes Jim. Get ready for a whooping."

That night, Jeremy and Nick decided to head over to the factory. It's been too long that Aelita was trapped inside that computer. He just needed to try to get her out one more time, yet he didn't want to put a set timeline on his secret romance with Nick. They sneaked past Sissi's room and tried to get through the secret passage to the factory through the basement. Suddenly, from the under the door a thick, grey steam spilled into the room, yet it didn't make them sweat. It must've been a gas. As they were coughing, a brown-haired man stepped closer to him.

"Alright, Jeremy, Nick. Now what's the deal?" argued Jim.

"Jim!" coughed Jeremy. "Look in there!" He pointed to the basement door. "Something's gone terribly wrong!"

Jim opened the contaminated door and stuck his head inside the basement. "What? I don't see anything."

"But," stuttered Jeremy, "The gas...It's gone..."

"You think-" Nick mumbled.

"It must be XANA." Jeremy whispered back.

"Alright," said Jim. "Back to your rooms."

Jim walked out of the basement very aggravated. Jeremy and Nick decided to go down to the lab instead.

Sissi was sleeping in her room when she was awoken by a loud noise. She looked up to where she thought she heard it and saw a murky, grey smoke coming out of the air vent.

"Oh, no! What's that?" she screamed. She ran all the way down to Jim's bedroom and shook his shoulders violently.

"Jim! There's a creepy grey smoke coming into my room. You have to check it out!"

"What's all this about smoke?" said Jim, sleepy-eyed. Suddenly, the smoke started to enter his room, too. "What the?" He pushed Sissi out of his room and shut the door behind him.

Jeremy woke up the supercomputer once he made his way to the factory and down the elevator. Nick leaned on the chair waiting to see wheteher or not to go to Lyoko.

"You're wrong Aelita," Jeremy said. "XANA has launched an attack."

"Oh?" said Aelita.

"I've centralized the tower to be in the Forest Region so, it'll take me some time to get there." Jeremy informed her, "XANA's pulled out all the stops he's got an army of monsters waiting. I'll send Nick."

"Okay. But I'll need some more help." Jeremy, Nick and Aelita put their heads together in deep thought.

Ulrich's math tutor entered his family room, eager to start teaching him the basics of algebra. Ulrich was deeply wishing that he could have spent his vacation...actually going on vacation.

"You won't believe how excited I am to be here, Ulrich," said the gray-haired woman. At that moment, Ulrich's cell phone had received a text message.

"Sorry, Ms. Schmidt," said Ulrich, "but I'm just gonna go grab my workbooks."

"Take your time," she smiled. When he saw her turn her back, Ulrich ran out the front door.

Summer was at a block party with her friend Leslie Devine. She was enjoying a candy apple while playing with her glow in the dark hula-hoop, which she won.

"I feel so groovy," She said as her cellphone vibrated, "like a hippy."

Odd was at the airport, ready to take his luggage from customs. The security guard asked him to remove his back.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Odd.

"Well," said the guard, "You see, here at Customs, it's customary that you hand over your bag." He held out his hand.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Odd defensively.

"Okay, then could you at least tell me what's in there?"

"Well you see between you and me, I collect artifacts for my sister," Odd's bag made a barking noise.

The security guard lifted an eyebrow. "Artifacts that talks?" At that moment, Odd cellphone rang, "speaking of that she-devil. Hey Adella."

"Adella?" Jeremy answered.

"Uh-huh. I got it. You'll sue if it's even scratched," he said out loud trying to be intimadating

"Just get here."

"Hmm... maybe my sister would rather have this ancient endorsable item on 'TravelLine' instead," he said out loud as he stormed off looking quite regal.

Yumi was sitting in the car upset.

"So you're telling me that we drove 2 hours to a baby shower that is going to take place tomorrow? Real smooth, Dad,"

"Sorry, Yumi," said her father, Takeo. "See, these are the things you could tell me before we leave." He parked in front of the driveway.

"At least we're back at home," said Yumi's mom. At that moment, Yumi got a text message. She opened the car door quietly.

"Say, Yumi, why don't we all go out for dinner right now, huh?" Takeo and his wife turned around to see that they were the only ones in the car.

Meanwhile, Jim and Sissi were trying to escape from the madhouse-like school. They were about to make a dash for the double doors in front of the school when out of nowhere, a grey gas spilled from the lights.

"Jim!" Sissi screamed. "I'm scared." She huddled up against Jim's large body.

"This is strange," said Jim. "Fog doesn't usually act like this." He stared at the fog, which looked pretty strange to start with. When he looked closer, he saw that a pair of piercing red eyes look back at him. Just then a small blond-haired monster flung itself at him. The beast tore a piece of skin from him and lunged again towards the two, and Jim acted quickly. He shoved himself and Sissi into the janitor's closet close by.

"We'll be safe in here for now."

"Safe? We'll be lucky if we spend an hour here suffocating. It's not like Jeremy or Nick are still on campus," complained Sissi.

Jeremy rushed onto the school grounds and looked around for anything suspicious.

"Sissi? Jim?" he called. "Where are you?" Suddenly, the the monster busted open the front doors of the main building and was about to attack Jeremy.

"Ahh! Wait your just a yellow-thoraxed spider." he breathed. The little spider neared Jeremy and started to spew tons of volumes of grey gas. "Oh no, it's using it's poisonous gas!" He covered his nose and mouth with his blue sleeves and thought to himself. "I know," he coughed. "It's blind and attacks sound." He leaned over and picked up a stick and threw it into the woods surrounding the school.

"Shit, I can't move!" He fell to the ground. Luckily, his three friend Yumi, Summer, and Ulrich came just in time. They carried him towards the exit.

Jeremy blinked his eyes rapidly as they put him down.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked stunned at his never ending blinking she thought he was having a seizure, "Uhh... two, no three words," She stammered at his three blinks. First word," Jeremy strted to cry, "Umm... sad, no, crying, no..."

"Tears, emotional?" Yumi chimed in.

"Uhh... tomato bisque, crocodile urine," Ulrich guessed. Yumi and Summer just stared at him.

"Uhh... uhh... Sissy," Summer said. Jeremy blinked 'yes'.

"Second word." Jeremy looked at were they had gym everyday.

"Gym?" Yumi asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Sissy, gym, sissy, gym. Wait Sissy and Jim are they inside?" Summer asked, Jeremy blinked 'yes' again.

"I'll go get them," said Ulrich. He ran towards the school and ran inside the main building.

When Yumi, Summer, and the slowly unnumbing Jeremy got to the factory, Odd was waiting for them there.

"You're early for once, Odd." said Yumi.

"Alright," Jeremy slurred from his decreasing paralyasis "You guys have to get ready to dive in. Nick and Aelita are probably won- won- wond-er-ing were you are." Yumi, Summer and Odd made their way to the scanners. "Scanner Yumi. Transfer Summer. Virtualization."

The three virtualized into the Forest Region where Aelita and Nick were ducking under a larged overturned log waiting for them. Unluckily, so was an army of Roaches.

"Watch out!" said Odd. He dodged a Roach attack before he reached the ground.

"Stay behind me, us Aelita." motioned Yumi and Summer. Summer shot her stinger. It missed; howerver, the Roach flinched long enough for Yumi to throw her fan and destroy it. Another monster came from behind it and started to fire at the heroes.

"Watch out for the hornet," said Jeremy over the speaker. He made a call to Ulrich. "Ulrich, did you find them yet?"

"Not yet," Ulrich coughed. He limbered through the hallways filled with grey gas.

"Well," advised Jeremy, "you'd better get out of there! You know how deadly that spider's gas can be?"

"I'm going to try one more door," said Ulrich. He chose a locked door and knocked repeatedly on it. "Sissi! Jim!" he called. Soon enough, he ran out of energy and passed out. Sissi heard him through the closet door.

"Was that Ulrich? Oh," she said delightfully, "he came to save me!"

Back on Lyoko, our heroes were trapped behind a tree, taking cover from the Roaches.

"How are we ever going to get past them?" said Aelita with a worried look.

"Summer," said Odd. "I think this is a good time to test out your new power."

"The one that Jeremy discovered?" asked Aelita. Summer nodded. She flew in the air and shouted, "Belladonna!" Her body had a black aura, and a form af black powder escaped from her newly grown stinger's end, the Roaches were in a ditzy loop as the belladonna was doing its job, hallucinating. Summer's life points were drained. The gang kept on moving. Yumi tried to destroy one, but the belladonna wore off and she was hit.

Jim dragged Ulrich inside the closet and noticed the device in his hand.

"A cell phone," he rejoiced. Jeremy answered to phone. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Jim?" answered Jeremy.

"Who is it?" Sissi asked Jim.

"Jeremy," said Jim. "you need to help us. We're running out of oxygen, and..." The spider's gas started to seep in from under the closet door. Jim choked and dropped the cell phone.

"Jim!" said Sissi.

"Jim?" said Jeremy. "Answer me!" Yumi entered the computer lab. "Odd, Nick, Summer you need to hurry up!"

"We are!" hollered Nick. the three and Aelita reached the activated tower, which was surrounded by a pool of digital water.

"Now what?" said Summer. "How are we going to get to the tower? I can't lift Aelita."

"Cats' don't swim well," Odd gulped looking at the water.

"I got it," Nick exclaimed. He grabbed Aelita's arm and spun her around, let go and she was safe on the island with the activated tower, "That solves our problem."

Aelita moved up the tower as Jim, Sissi, and Ulrich lied motionless underneath the spider's gas. The spider in the field chasing a gopher was frozen after Aelita entered the code.

"Return to the past, now!" said the boy with glasses. A bright light emerged from the factory's core.

Back at school, Nick pulled Jeremy over after he finished talking to Ally, "Listen Jeremy, I think we should go to the next level," he said staight to the point sticking his hand in Jeremy's pants.

Sissi was watching from afar with Herve and Nicholas trying to listen to everything she said, "somethings fishy."

"Oh thats me I had a talapia for lunch today," Herve weezed.

"No, not that, about Jeremy and Nick," Sissi whispered loudly, "I think I'll dig around a bit."


	5. Big bug

To the east of Kadic Academy lies a forest. It served as a park for the students, but is connected to the mountain range to the south of it. Inside this forest a lot of bugs lived. A junebug or 'Lovebug' as some call it, flew towards the school. As it neared a curcuit box a sinister black smoke came out and covered the junebug

In the dormitories, Nick was sitting in his room, babysitting Kiwi, for Odd (since Ulrich had pen-chak-si-lat lessons today) when a piece of paper was slipped under his door.

"Hmm?" Nick picked it up and opened the small note. His eyes opened wide.

_Nick- _

_I believe that I'm being somewhat pushed aside. I know about you and Jeremy, and I've tried to ignore it. Still my heart aches, and the pain is unbearable. So to save my achey heart I must move on. It's for the best. I still love you, but my love can't be tested like this._

_-Ally_

Later that day, Ally was in the plaza talking to Odd, Summer, Savanna, Ulrich, and Yumi. Nick slowly walked up to her.

"Umm, Ally?" he called.

Ally turned her head. "Hmm? Hey Nick." She gave him an innocent smile.

"Are you...sure?"

Ally cocked her head. Before she could say anything, the passing bell rang.

It was PE, and Odd had just kicked a supersonic ball into Jeremy's goal. Summer was absentmindedly cheering him. Nick was standing on the sidelines, still thinking about what he had read earlier.

_I believe that I'm being somewhat pushed aside. _

He went over the letter in his head one more time. The junebug from earlier just bit him.

He was feeling very woozy, as if he just took a halucinogin."Nick!" screamed Odd. He fainted. Before he knew it, he was sleeping in the locker room on a wooden bench. Nick woke up, feeling a sharp pain in his head.

"What...what happened?"

"You just fainted out of nowhere, my friend."

"Ugggh."

"Hey, what happened, dude? Even Jeremy played better than you today."

"I..." stumbled Nick, "got a letter. From a girl." He picked up his things and walked towards the door. "Just...don't tell anyone about it."

"So Nick has many other secret women behind Ally's back?" teased Odd, Summer, and Ulrich in the cafeteria.

"Or man," Nick mumbled.

"Huh?" asked Odd.

"I bet it's Emily. They make a good couple, don't you think?" Odd joked

"Who makes a good couple?" interrupted Ally, who had just walked up to them with a plate of food.

"Umm...what?" asked Odd guiltily.

"Emily has a crush on someone?" Yumi asked hovering around them looking curious.

"Uhh...yeah..." tried Jeremy.

"Emily has a crush on..."

"On...?"

"On Jim!" yelled Odd. Fortunately, everyone was too loud to pay attention to him.

"Wow," responded Yumi.

"Love makes people go crazy, doesn't it?" Ally said walking away with a cheerful attitude.

Nick, walking Kiwi in the park was still reading the letter from Yumi.

_I know about you and Jeremy, and I've tried to ignore it. _

Just then, his head jolted in a burst of love energy. The bug bite now had a peculiar look to it. The eye of XANA. Nick let go of Kiwi's leash, "Ally!" he yelled grimly. His eyes bugged his veins pulsed rapidly. He dropped the note. Kiwi barked at Nick, but it was no longer Nick. a praying mantis like creature once stood where Nick stood. Kiwi whined and ran back to the school. The bug flew towards the scholl as well.

Students ran in circles when the bug flew overhead.

Ally was in her room jamming out to her new Taylor Swift songs on her Ipod nano, "Our song is the slamming screen door." The whole side of Ally's wall with the window was torn through like tissue paper, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she sreamed. The creature carried her out of her room and flew off with her.

Summer, Savanna, Ulrich, and Odd witnessed the abdution all looked at each other and nodded.

"Time to high-tail it to Lyoko, guys," said Odd to Ulrich.

"We'll try to get Ally," Summer told them pulling her twin Savanna right behind her.

Yumi followed them to the dormitories. "Alright, I'll meet Einstein at the factory, while you two stay here, kay?" Yumi pointed behind Odd. It was Emily.

"I do NOT have a crush on Jim!" She gave Odd a hard slap on the face. "If you spread that rumor again your own dog won't recognize you!" She walked away, ticked off. Ulrich and Yumi stared in amazement.

"Anyways," Yumi changed the subject, "I think we're better of going as a trio."

Summer and Savanna ran into the woods to find the bug and Ally. The bug just happen to fall out of the sky into the woods for some unknown cause.

Savanna stepped on o piece of pink parchment and picked it up, it was the note. Beside it was his backpack, "This doesn't make sense, Nick would never ever cheat on Ally who would..." she put the pieces together, "Sissi!" she yelled. Out of nowhere, Sissi was smirking behind a corner.

"How embarrassing," said Sissi aloud. "To think, he would actually be gullible enough."

"Sissi!" yelled with a serious look. "Were you trying to break Nick's heart." She grew red in the face.

"I-" Savanna attacked Sissi. Because of Sissi, Nick turned into the bug creature because of her.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi made it to the factory and got transferred to the Forest Region. There, five Hornets were closing in on Aelita.

"Laser Arrow!" screamed Odd. One of the Hornets exploded. Yumi took off to where Aelita was. Odd hit the second Hornet but was devirtualized by a third one.

Ulrich used his katana to take out the hornet that got Odd.

"Yeah!" said a happy Jeremy. Aeltia made a thorn wall with her power, which seperated them from Hornet long enough for Aelita to make it safely to the tower.

Summer was slowly entering the clearing were she saw the bug and Ally, both unconcious. Ally was breathing hard. On the way down she brke a rib and it puntured a lung.

Aelita entered the code: LYOKO just in time to save Ally, Nick transformed back.

Nick was in his room this time with Odd, Ally, Ulrich and Yumi when he heard footsteps at his door. He went up and opened it, and like he hoped, Sissi was there, about to slip a note under his door.

"What's this?" said Nick. He looked at the note.

"Ohh..." said Sissi awkwardly. "It...wasn't for you..."

"Then it's for me?" asked Odd from behind Nick.

"It certainly isn't," Sissi blushed and grabbed the note from Nick's hand.

"Fuck off Sissi before my sister comes around," Nick told her.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" yelled back Odd.Bottom of Form 1


	6. Hurricane

A nasty storm was brewing as the clouds turned a meanacing black. The lightning flashed in Savanna's room making it her only source of light. She was going over her ideas for her Lyoko character, since she was the only member, besides Jeremy, who doesn't have a character made for herself. Her top three designs are as follows: a tech-suit like her favorite video game character 'Samus Aran' in zero-suit form with a gun that disrupts the monsters' transmited objectives. An archer with all black apparel, this one's weapon is a handheld crossbow, and arrows that give of static discharge, a blast of fire, a few poison-tipped ones and a special arrow that locks on to a monster of her choice and it doesn't fade until it hits its target. Her last design was a ninja with daggers. Another steak of lightning shows that she isn't wearing anything. She was dating this guy who she thought she would finally get laid by, it turned out he was afraid to get her pregnant. She decided not to get dressed. So she sat on her bed, naked, and in the dark. Nights like these brought her mind to dark memories. She remembered when she was eight and in the Americas, her mom and dad had left her and her sisters, Summer and Danniella home on a stormy night like this with Celeste and her late brother Brendon watching them. Nick was in Nova Scotia visiting his godfather Horatio. The storm had brewed a catogory 5 hurricane and sent it towards their house. Celeste got her, Summer, and Danniella in the basement. She was thirsty and when Celeste wasn't looking she wandered upstairs... well what was left of the upstairs. The hurricane sucked her up and she thought she was dead until the hurricane blew her into a car. She was hurled out and landed somewhere in Alabama. (They lived in Florida). She was found under debris of every thing. The worst damage she had was an unfriendly gash on her back she got from a 2x4 scraping her back when she landed. She snapped back into reality by running her finger along the scar which was less visible thanks to aging. She just hoped she had or her friends never had to experience it for themselves or in Savanna's case... again.

The next morning she awoke feeling refreshed as ever. Which was very rare for her, very rare. She got out of bed grabbed her green silk robe and headed to the showers to beat the morning rush. Showering herself off she heard a strange noise from above, but that was imposible. Above was Jeremy's room and the loudest sound he makes is his fingers pushing down on his keyboard. She finished and decided to investigate. Still in her robe she was standing outside Jeremy's room where the noise was staring from. Steadfast she motioned her hand to grip the doorknob unsure of what she'd find she plunged into the unknown.

Jeremy was on the bed with someone's legs on his shoulders, " Oh shit Jeremy I..." She got a look at the person who the legs belonged to, "Nick?"

"Savanna!" Nick covered himself up and slowly inched Jeremy out of his ass.

Savanna ran out of the room and dashed down the hall, turned the corner, stopped, slid down the wall, and played back what she saw. Five things ran through her mind: What would Ally think? Is he really gay? Why do I always walk in on people having sex? When did this begin? And How could Nick take seven maybe eight inches in the ass? Savanna went back to her room and changed for the day the image of Jeremy and her brother burned in her mind.

Savanna met with Ally, Summer, Ulrich and Odd during first period science with Ms. Hertz. The five sat in the back, only four were listening. Savanna was to emotionally scarred to pay even the slightest bit of attention. Sissi had noticed this while staring at Ulrich through her little mirror she nudged Herve, "After class we're going to follow Savanna." Sissi smiled maliciously.

Near the end of class Ms. Hertz started to ask some questions, "So does any one understand?" Ally raised her hand intensely, "Yes Ally?"

"I was wondering if I could learn futher into this," Ally replied optimisticly, she loved nature especially wind.

"Uh... well I am conducting experiments with the cups on the roof since this week is suposed to get up high with wind levels," Ms. Hertz explained to her, "and I need someone to be a watcher so I don't fall."

"Thanks Ms. Hertz." The bell rung and everyone left for second period gym which was a free period because it was thundering out, plus the gym was being renovated. Sissi, Herve, and Nicholas waited for Savanna to leave. Ms. Hertz noticed Savanna was sitting in her seat still. Ms. Hertz approached her.

"Savanna are you okay?" Ms. Hertz asked. Savanna's head rised a little.

"ISAWMYBROTHERANDJEREMYINBEDTOGETHERANDICAN'TTELLALLYBECAUSESHEWILLGETMADATME!" Savanna hurridly spoke.

"Wait what?" Ms. Hertz asked because Savanna spoke to fast, she couldn't understand her.

Savanna ran out of the room all fustered she pushed the door into Herve while doing so.

The weather cups on the roof were spinning eratically as a black smoke descended onto it. In Jeremy's room his computer flashed an alert sign, plus Aelita appeared, "Jeremy XANA is awake... Jeremy?" Back on the roof the cups were starting to send out mini-hurricanes. No one noticed because few students were out at that time.

After school Ally and Ms. Hertz were observing the cups eratic behavior; however, they had stopped sending the mini-hurricanes. In the woods all the mini-hurricanes were all converging.

Jeremy entered his room and turned to greet an annoyied Aelita.

Jeremy was waiting at the factory for the calviary to arrive. Yumi came down the elevator shaft first, "Hey whats going on? Odd just informed me that there's these dust devils in the woods near the school."

"Dust devils?" Jeremy responded coming back down to Earth. His mind was still on the event in the morning. The moniter started to beep and flash, "no time to waste, Yumi."

Odd, Ulrich, and Summer where being contained inside by the teachers along with the rest of the students. Suddenly Celeste ran over to them and asked, "Ulrich, where... where are Nick, Savanna and Ally?"

Savanna entered the computer room still mollified. She haphazardly walked up to Jeremy not locking his gaze. It was quite an awkward moment; A deep fried clusterfuck of epic proportions. Her mouth became dry, her palms were sweaty, she reached into her bag to pull out one of her Lyoko designs at random for her character. Cautiously she handed it to him, still she pulled her hand away from the design quickly when Jeremy touched the paper as if she where going to be infected with a deadly disease by holding the paper any longer, and without a single word she turned suit and headed for the elevator.

Ally was running for her life from the killer hurricane trailing her. Her cellphone vibrated, "Hello," she panted.

"Ally where are you?" Nick's voice was scared and afraid.

"I'm-" Ally started, but Nick cut her off.

"Never mind I see... you. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Nick yelled into his phone. The connection went dead, "Ally? ALLY!?"

"Jeremy where is my backup?" Yumi asked as she and Aelita were dodging lasers left and right.

"Hold up I'm digitalizing Savanna's character," Jeremy told Yumi over the intercom, "I just need to upload the avatar to not be affected by the return trips..." A red warning symbol flashed on the monitor, "What the... computer already has data for file Summer?"

At the school the lights were flickering when the roof was ripped off, "AHHHHHHHH!!" The students screamed at the top of their lungs.

Ally and Nick were running for their lives as the killer hurricane chased them off campus. Nick dialed Jeremy's number since Ally's phone was sucked up.

"Hello?" Jeremy's voice came from the other end.

"Jeremy, Ally and I are running from a large tornado thats targeted Ally," Nick panted, "please, please tell me Aelita's close to deactivating the tower."

Yumi's life card disappeared from the screen as she stepped out of the foggy scanner, sweating heavily. Jeremy spoke, "Yumi was just devirtualized."

Savanna's voice carried up the fire escape, "Jeremy, I have to do this if I don't Ally, Nick, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, Summer, and the school are doomed."

"But, if you do you might explode because the character card will get confused," Jeremy explained.

"I have no choice," she said emotionless looking at Yumi, "Yumi if I don't come back tell Nick and Jeremy that I'm not judging their lifestyle."

"What?" Yumi said completely clueless about Savanna's death wish.

Savanna stepped solemnly in the scanner gulped long and hard as the scanner closed on her for the first and last time.

"Transfer Summer..." Jeremy said sadly.

Savanna thought about her family she was leaving behind; Celeste, Danniella, Summer, Nick...

"Scanner Savanna..." Jeremy continued on.

Savanna thought about the friends she was leaving behind; Yumi, Ulrich, Ally, Odd, Jeremy...

"Virtualization..." Jeremy finished.

"It's for the best," Savanna cried. Her tears hit the ground and stuck to the scanner as if mixed with a sticky substance.

Savanna was in her black archer outfit as she fell next to Aelita. She was radiating red energy waves.

"Savanna, no!" Aelita cried out as she ran up to her radiating friend as an army of monsters charge on towards her.

Aelita was knocked back a few yards from the explosion point. The explosion was powerful enough to destroy the army.

"Aelita, n-nows... your chance," Jeremy told her holding back tears.

Aelita ran up to the tower and entered it.

Ally tripped.

Aelita walked to the center of the tower.

Nick tried to help her up, but Ally was lifted of the ground.

Aelita acended the tower.

Nick anchored himself to a tree and grabbed Ally's hand.

Aelita landed on the second tier of the tower.

Nick felt his grip on Ally slackened.

Aelita had put her hand on the interface.

Ally looked in Nick eyes endearingly, "I love you Nick."

Aelita's name flashed upon the interface.

Ally let go.

Aelita typed in the code: LYOKO.

A familiar white light covered them and the school.

"I can't believe she's gone..." Summer said in the factory one hour earlier.

"She isn't," A light and soft voice came from the computer.

"Wha-what do you mean Aelita?" Summer asked curiously.

"When I typed in the code on the interface something was left behind in your world containing Savanna's DNA," Aelita informed them as everyone looked livid and hopeful now, "If you transfer a sample of the DNA and you materialize it perhaps-"

"She'll be brought back?" Summer asked.

Everyone besides Jeremy went down to see. A moment or so later Savanna was curled up in the scanner, naked, in a ball.


	7. Porphyrophobia

Odd, Summer, Ulrich where in the library searching up phobias for their science project and their topic was types of fears, "Lets choose these five," Odd told Ulrich.

__

Porphyrophobia- Fear of the color or word purple.

Lilapsophobia- Fear of tornadoes and hurricanes.

Genophobia- Fear of sex.

Zemmiphobia- Fear of the great mole rat.

Agraphobia- Fear of sexual abuse.

Sissi walked by in a haughty mannor flicking her hair back. Ulrich looked at the S-phobias and called Sissi over.

"What is it Ulrich honey?" Sissi asked trying to look as innocent and cute as possible.

"I think you have _Spacephobia_," Ulrich told her while pointing out its meaning while Sissi read aloud.

"_Spacephobia- Fear of space_, why do you think so Ulrich dear?" Sissi asked.

"Because you ego is so full of hot air that your afraid to drift off into orbit," Odd laughed as he fell out of his chair. The librarian Mrs. Lafyette shushed him. Sissi grunted as she stormed off. While doing so she bumped into a skinny brown-haired boy.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the stranger told Sissi, "But I think I like what I've walked into." He finished being ultra-cheesey.

"I'm Sissi," Sissi replied blushing.

"Theo," the stranger responded. For a moment they both stood still holding on to each other as if time froze them both into a moment they never wanted to leave, nobody moved or spoke. Then a voice cried out, "NICOLAS FOXX THAT BETTER NOT BE CHOCOLATE IN MY LIBRARY!"

Nick who just came halfway across the library with Ally was openning a candy bar. When he heard the voice he turned to see Mrs. Lafyette chasing him with a broom held high over her head. It was quite a sight to see a ninty-nine year old woman weild a heavy pushbroom high over her head whereas Celeste could'nt get a pushbroom over her head without falling backwards, "Pardon me," Nick yelled as he pushed Sissi to the ground away from Theo with Mrs. Lafyette in hot persuit swinging the pushbroom wildly causing kids to drop their books and hit the floor. Ulrich, Summer and Odd walked over next to Ally who was slapping herself in the forehead.

"Who's that?" Odd asked pointing at Theo who was assisting Sissi back to her feet.

"Theodore Gauthier," Ally informed them.

The last bell rung and the non-boarding kids where heading home Yumi however lingered behind to see the unveiling of Ulrich, Summer and Odd's project, "You know tomorrow we have to go to Lyoko to help Jeremy find help for materializing Aelita."

"So whats the difference between me and you?" Aelita asked Jeremy since they were alone in his room, later that night.

"Well on Lyoko you have two senses seeing and hearing," Jeremy explained, "and I have three additional senses to seeing and hearing. There is a sense of smell; something may smell sweet like mint or something could smell horrible like shit. Then there is a sense of taste; you eat a food and then your taste buds examine it to be sweet, sour, bitter, spicy, or frozen. Finally there is the sense of touch; a pillow could be soft, hair could be thick, skin could be coarse or smooth."

"I can't wait until I'm free of Lyoko we could touch each other, shake hands, muss each others hair, even kiss," Aelita ended her sentence leaving Jeremy blushing.

"Uhh that would be interesting," Jeremy replied as speedily as possible, "It's getting late Aelita I better get to bed before Jim starts to prowl the halls. Bye."

"Bye."

Ulrich was writhing and moaning in his sleep. A sinsiter black smoke desended apon him and enter his mind. He awoke fast drenched in a cold sweat. He felt very sick as though he had a moldy sandwich. He looked over at Odd who's hair was only protruding from under his blankets. His eyes saw the purple discoloration at the base of his hairline. He started to sweat, he choked on his breath, he felt more sick, his heart was pounding a tatoo against his skin, and he was crying. He felt the room close in around him making him closer to the purple. Ulrich lept out of bed and litterally ripped the door of it hinges by just opening it. He ran down the hall tears welling in his eyes. He wondered if it was a bad dream he needed to wake up from. He turned the corner and he barged into Nick's room, "Nick I-" He stared at Nick who was cuddling with Ally he was panicky again when his eyes met Ally's purple streak. He started to breath heavily again. He made a mad dash out of the room down the hall and he bumped into Savanna who was exiting Jeremy's room.

"Ulrich?" she stared as he lunged at her embracing her, crying into her pink belly shirt. She tried to calm him down, "Ulrich? Shh, shh, shh. Tell me what happened, okay."

Ulrich explained to her his rather unusual nighttime excursion avoiding saying the word 'purple' she picked him up and held his hand while she lead him to her room on the floor below. They reached her dormroom doorknob and she tenderly turned it without a word. She entered with Ulrich hesitating a little, "Well, come on in."

"Is... is their anything you know?" Ulrich asked before setting foot in.

"No."

Ulrich sighed in such relief. Savanna sat him down on her bed. He was still shaking a little. Savanna went though her mini-fridge in her vanity cabinet. She pulled out a a bottle of wine from it and she unearthed two crystal whine glasses from a hidden compartment that housed a case beside the fridge. She poured the glasses, "here drink." Ulrich took the wine from her and took a modest sip as the refreshing liquid doused his taste buds in a way that made his tongue tingle. Savanna sat down across from him on her sister's bed, "Wine cures everything."

"Where is Summer?" Ulrich asked curiously looking around for the blonde across from him's twin.

"She is spending the night with her boyfriend Rocky," Savanna finished with a long sigh, "I wish I had a boyfriend." She glance at Ulrich's glass and saw his eyes through it, they where shifty. She poured herself and Ulrich another glass.

A half an hour of laughter and drunken banter passed as the wine slowly depleted. Savanna was now laying beside Ulrich, "So true, so... so true," Savanna giggled to a comment about Celeste being show-offy for Jim. They toasted to a smug comment made by Savanna reguarding Sissi's bad laugh. They downed their glasses and found that they where out of wine. They both looked at each other and Ulrich moved his head in a little. He was an inch from Savanna's face. Savanna moved up and kissed him a little. Ulrich returned the kiss with a little more tongue. Suddenly Ulrich found himself on top of Savanna sliding his pants off and helping Savanna with her panties and easing his cock into her pussy and thrusting.

Ulrich woke up the next morning next to Savanna still. He kissed her nose and got out of bed putting his pants on. Savanna woke up yawning, "Wow, that was as awsome as Summer made it sound."

"Wait what do you mean?" Ulich satred fixatedly at her, "Are you a-?"

"Virgin?" Savanna finished, "Yeah. Why shouldn't this've been your first time?" Ulrich nodded no. His first time was with a girl he went to middle school with in Germany. Savanna flushed and got out of bed, "Where are my panties?"

Ulrich felt under the bed for the lacy g-string, "Found it," he pulled them out and he stared at them and choked on his breath it was as horrifying as ever. PURPLE.

Ulrich ran out of the room and headed back to his room. He thought along the way, why am I suddenly afraid of-, he didn't want to finish the sentence, "Maybe a cold shower'll calm me down." He entered his room and realized Odd wasn't in bed, "Thank God!" he undressend and slipped into his black bathrobe grabbed his towel and washcloth plus soap. He swiftly turned and exited to the showers. When he was in the shower he let the water wash over his skin as he close his eyes and the first thing he saw was Savanna and him kissing and fucking. He opened his eyes and cleaned himself.

"Ulrich!" Summer looked up while she said her friend's name. "You decided to show up! Odd was having a coniption."

"Yeah, well I'm here aren't I," Ulrich mumbled, barely audible. He glared up at her quick hoping he didn't see purple.

"Odd Della Robbia, Summer Foxx and Ulrich Stern," announced Ms. Hertz as she approached, "you three are next."

"I'm here," Odd shouted running up to her. He stood on the other side of the trifold obscuring Odd's purple attire, "I hope we get an A." They stood there silent.

"Now you explain it," Ms. Hertz told them, breaking the silence.

Summer felt stupid forgeting to explain it. She finished the defintion of phobia in a minute flat. As Odd proceeded with their phobias of choice, "_Porphyrophobia- Fear of the color or word purple._" On the word 'purple' Ulrich started to sweat, he choked on his breath, he felt sick, his heart was pounding a tatoo against his skin, and he was crying again. He also felt the room close in around him. He fainted. Jeremy who was a few boards away heard his laptop beep.

"Ulrich?" many people said surrounding the fallen teen.

"Definatly XANA," said Jeremy, edging out of the room.

Jeremy arrived at the factory and awoke the supercomputer as beeped furiously. He turned to the computer. Aelita was there

"I know... I know activated tower," announced Jeremy. He sat down in front of the monitor to isolate the source of the signal. He reached for his cell phone, "Yumi!"

"Yeah?" Yumi responded, in her parent's car dressed in black, "I can't I forgot I have to attend my grandfather's funeral." She hung up.

His phone rang again, "Summer?"

"Jeremy XANA has attacked Ulrich he says he's scared by mention of or the color purple," Summer explained as she looked at her trifold, "Porphyrophobia!"

"What?" Jeremy asked alarmed.

"Nevermind I'll be over," Summer told heim as she hung up.

A half an hour later with some more calls Summer, and Ally arrived. Jeremy looked at Aelita on the screen, "Good news, Aelita your bodyguards have arrived."

"Well they better make it quick."

Jeremy turned to face the two. "Well, Summer. What happened to Ulrich?"

"Long story."

"Well it can wait," said Jeremy. "You two are heading to the Ice Sector."

Ally and Summer entered the scanners waiting as the metalic door locked in place. Jeremy's voice came over the intercom, "Transfer Ally. Scanner Summer. Virtualization."

"Mekatank dead ahead," said Summer, who was along with Ally greeting Aelita.

"Leave it to me," said Ally, dodging the attack from the monster. She swerved her mace and exclaimed, "Extend!" the mace buldged out on a linked coil as the spike ball smashed into the charging Mekatank, right in it's eye, and the Mekatank exploded.

Meanwhile, Summer was fiying to the tower with Aelita being pulled along. There were three Hornets approaching fast.

"Belladonna!" Summer shouted as she flung Aelita over the three hornets. The dark powder erupted from the tip of her stinger cauing the hornets to do a drunken dive to the ground and explode.

"Summer!" Ally called out to Summer. Summer turned and a strange monster that looked like a jellyfish was nearing Aelita from behind and wrapped her in it's tentacales and deposited a red excretion into her. "I don't think so," Ally wagged her finger at the monster, "time for my new power," she cracked her knuckles and spoke loud and clearly, "Magnitism," Aelita started to vibrate as she was ripped free by an invisible force and she sailed into Ally's arms. Summer the struck the monster with her stinger and it exploded.

Summer walked over to Ally who was cradling Aelita, "Aelita!" yelled Summer. "Wake up!"

Ally brushed the hair out of her face.

Aelita awoke looked up at the red-headed girl with the purple streak, "sis?"

"Sis?" Summer repeated.

"No time," Jeremy's voice came from above.

"The tower is over there," Aelita informed them as the red aura radiated from the tower.

At the imfirmary Ulrich was seeing every thing as purple now. His breathing was so lapsed.

Aelita entered the tower.

Ulrich was being cradled by Savanna who was crying, "Ulrich."

Aelita ascended the tower and pressed her hand against the interface.

Ulrich reached for a pair of scissors on the counter.

The interface identefied her as Aelita.

Ulrich dove the scissors toward his jugular. Savanna tired to stop him.

Aelita entered the code: LYOKO.

Ulrich fell asleep.

Jeremy hit a certain button and exclaimed, "Return to the past now."

The light covered the factory, school, and the sleeping Ulrich.

Yumi was preparing herself for Odd, Ulrich, and Summer's project however only Odd and Summer were there, "I'm waiting." Yumi replied annoyied.

"We have to wait for Ulrich," Odd told her.

"If I'm late for my date with Rocky," she shivered.

Ulrich was in Summer and Savanna's room having a make-out session with Savanna and she stopped and said, "Wait."

"Yeah," Ulrich stopped as well.

"I've got an evil idea," Savanna smiled maliciously. She banged the wall next to them.

THUD!

A moment later Sissi and Theo walked in cursing at them and Savanna cackled with delight while Ulrich smiled as he looked at Sissi's purple fleece top and did'nt freak out.

**The Snakes on a Plane-Code Lyoko crossover first chapter up. Search Sicilian Snakes.**


	8. Freeze Frame

"Ulrich?" Savanna asked as she knocked on his and Odd's door. Ulrich answered looking tired and disgruntled. Still, Savanna couldn't blame him it was four in the morning.

"Savanna wha-?" Ulrich began however Savanna put her lips on his and forced her tounge in a savagely as possible. Ulrich allowed it for a moment, but then broke away. Ulrich looked shocked for a second. He moved his lips without words and then he found his voice, "Savanna it's four a.m. and you wanna do this now?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She was toying with him in a sensual tone and Ulrich was getting turned on by her nobility, "Not here though..." Savanna whispered into his ear she whispered quite a dirty remark to him and she grabbed his hand and headed down the hall towards the stairs. Her room was on the floor below so it was no difficulty. The only person the had to sneak by was Sissi who was sleepwalking, "Hold on!" Savanna took out her phone and took a video of Sissi talking to herself. "Tomorrow's newest televised progam 'Sissi's Sleep Talk'." Ulrich giggled at the thought.

They reached Savanna's room and once inside they bombarded each other with kisses, licks, feeling up, and caressing each other. Savanna broke the cycle, "I want you inside me!" She stated with a slight moan. "Now were are you?" She ran her fingers around his bellybutton and down his pants and began to stroke his hard shaft. With her free hand she assisted in pulling his pants down revealing his erecting penis which was starting to buldge with cum, "Now!" Ulrich made the first thrust and the fell to the floor. "Uh-Fuck-Yes-Harder-Faster-Now!" The socket under her table began to simmer as a sinister black smog filtered into the room.

Ulrich was about to cum, "Wait... wait!" His thrusts getting slower but harder. But they froze perri-climax; Savanna's golden bangs were in midair, and Ulrich's cum had started to come out of his cock but it stayed in midair before it made contact with Savanna's clit.

Yumi was running gleefully towards the gang minus Savanna and Ulrich as the morning sun rose higher into the sky, "So are you guys ready?" asked Yumi loudly after finding out that her parents were going to be gone for the weekend.

"You bet," said Odd. "This will be the best party ever! I got the DJ covered."

"I hope you aren't planning on using Sissi's music, Odd," said Nick critizing Sissi's tase in music. "I bet Herve can sing better than some of the artists on her CD's."

Odd gagged. "Thinking about her taste makes me taste my breakfast again. Mmm... scrambled eggs."

"That's disgusting!" Ally yelled with a shiver running down her spine.

"But not as disgusting as this," Summer said as she opened a video message sent to her from Savanna, "She must've sent it to me last night, look!" The message was a montage of Sissi's late night escapades. "_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus!_" The message relayed Sissi's dreadful singing.

"Ah my ears are bleeding!" Yumi screamed holding her ears.

Later that day, Yumi was getting nervous about asking her parents for permission for the bash. She twirled noodles with her chopsticks while her parents stared.

"…So…," she dragged, "I was thinking about having a little movie night with my friends this weekend while you guys are gone; if that's okay?"

"Hmm...?" mumbled Yumi's mother. "What do you think, Takeo?"

"I think it's perfectly fine," he said, slurping his soup. "It's just a couple of friends, like?"

"Oh, you know! Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Nick, Summer, Savanna, Ally, and Sierra D- D'Angelo," Yumi stuttered on Sierra's last name.

"Well..." Takeo thought. "I have a some scary movies upstairs."

"Oh, thank you!" cried Yumi. She got up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "You guys are the best parents ever!" She darted like a sprinter starting a track race to her room. Yumi's mother wondered if Yumi was ever going to finish her udon.

"Takeo?" Yumi's mother mumbled.

"Yes, dear?" Takeo answered flatly with now emotion.

"Should I launder the sheets?" she said quitely.

"Suck up," uttered Yumi's little brother, Hiroki. Yumi fell on her bed, planning in her mind the things she were going to hold at her party. She then realizied something if they were gonna have alcohal then she would have to remain sober to make sure no bodily fluids got on the furniture. "Oh, a sober night at a party is so boring!" Yumi said to herself. Just then her cell phone rang. It was Ally.

"Ally?" spoke Yumi.

"Hey, we're having another game of Slip an' Sock!"

"Wanna give me the play-by-play?" Yumi chuckled.

"Sure," said Ally. Yumi heard some muttering in the background. "Oh and Jeremy says that he can't contact Lyoko for some reason. Not to mention Ulrich and Savanna."

"Hope XANA doesn't attack us. Ulrich is probably out with his cousins; he metioned a cousin coming for a visit. As for Savanna uh- she's probably buying an outfit for tonight."

"She should she _Confession's of a Shopaholic_," Ally laughed to herself. Ally gave the details to Yumi as Nick slid down the polished hallway on his socks, "And…it's a new record! 14 feet and 9 inches!" Nick jumped jubilantly but stopped when he saw Jim and Celeste around the corner.

"Uh oh," said Ally to Yumi. "Gotta go. Code: JABBA THE FAT." She put on a fake smile as he hung up. "Jim and Celeste! What brings you to these parts of the hallways?"

"I don't understand you four," Jim grunted with his arms on his waist. "Every vacation you guys always stay behind. Probably because your parents are sick of you. I sympathize with them." Weirded out, Jim left.

"Nick have you seen Savanna?" Celeste asked. Nick nodded 'no' then she turned to follow Jim.

Odd to attempt to beat Nick's record. He pulled off his yellow shoes to reveal purple toe socks and stood back.

"Jeremy," called Nick, "wanna ref?"

"Go ahead without me," Jeremy responded, typing away on his laptop.

"And…" Odd took his stance, "slide!" Odd yelled as he accelerate much too quickly and fell on top of himself. "Here," Nick walked over to him and held out his hand. "Need a lift?" He pulled him up.

Ally noticed a white square of paper underneath Odd's foot. "Hey, what's this?" She gawked as she picked it up. Odd started to sweat.

Jeremy closed his computer and got up. "Who's that girl?" It was a small portrait of a black girl with shoulder-length, highlighted hair.

"Uhh," Odd stuttered, "I've got to get to bed." He grabbed the photo and ran to his room. Ally gave a confused look to Jeremy and Nick.

Summer was in the boiler room in the factory tending to some stray puppies she found in the under the conveyer belt next to her bag. From it she pulled out six bowls each with a name on it. To whatever bowl they went to that would be the name of the puppy. They were all baby Golden Retievers only about three weeks old. A week ago they found the dead mother caught in a turbine. Four days ago Summer found the puppies. They were all male. The first one pushed it's way from the back and went to the bowl labeled; Russel. Russel ate with dignaty. A second puppy who had a beige spot over it's left eye stumbled over to the bowl labeled; Spot, which was ironic. A furrier one came up and stopped at a bowl labeled; Momo. A few moments later a stoop-shouldered puppy ambled upto the bowl; labeled Zig-Zag. Next up was a mischievious looking one (his's eyes had a bad vibe) wandered to one of the two remaining, and went for the bowl labeled; Jesse. The final one who was super hesitant finally came to the last bowl labeled; Demetri. As the dogs ate a sinister smog emitted from the conveyerbelt and they froze the dogs food had lapped in frozen silence. Summer was in mid-squat position.

Odd sat on the steps to the cafeteria, thinking about what happened last night. His cell phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. Odd looked at the caller ID then put his cell back into his purple pocket. He spotted the girl he was looking for at the gate. She had on a plaid mini-skirt and was dressed in all black, "Hey, Sam."

The girl turned around. "Hi," she said with a small smile. Odd walked up to her and paused for a second. Then, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So…how's it going?"

"Okay," she responded. "It was hard to get out of school, though." She put on a frustrated look. "Are we here to talk or are we here to DJ?" Odd stopped looking at the ground. "You know what I want, and you know that I want it now," she whispered although there was no one around.

"Alright, follow me," said Odd. He led the two of them to the computer lab.

"Is this it?" she asked, picking up the compact, metallic device.

"It's the most powerful laptop our school has."

"I bet I could mix some cool jams with this. Let's go." She started to take off, but Odd stopped her.

"Wait, don't tell me you're going to _steal_ it."

"How else am I going to prepare for that party?" She stated her rebuttle. "Besides I'm broke so I can't afford one." Odd was about to answer, but he heard a door open.

"Hide!" He grabbed the laptop and shoved the girl under a desk.

"Well, well, well," smirked Jim, "if it isn't Odd 'Sticky Fingers' Della Robbia."

"Uhh," said Odd nervously. He realized the cold, heavy object he held in his hands. "A mouthful to say, huh Jim?"

"Uh-uh," barked Jim. "I'm taking you straight to the principal's office."

"No! Wait!" he set the laptop down on the desk.

"Waiting is for those who have no job and I do and time is money," said Jim, pulling Odd out of the room. Odd's eyes went to Sam's as he got locked out of the computer lab. As Jim fumbled the keys Odd shifted when he heard the tumbler lock. Ally and Nick spotted thier oddball friend as the teacher led them to the headmaster's office.

"Odd?" whispered Ally from behind the moulded column.

"Jim?" Nick started. "What did Odd do?"

"Ahh," Jim stopped. "I caught this crook red-handed trying to steal a laptop from the computer lab."

"Oh, that's because… " Ally began revealing herself from her hiding spot tried to make up an excuse to back up his friend.

"…because he needed it for working on a school project," finished Nick.

"But if he needed a computer, couldn't he borrow Jeremy's?" Jim said.

"Well he can't because- uh..." Nick stammered.

"...he broke Jeremy's last time and he's to busy fixing it!" Ally ended the sentence Jim was now glaring at Odd. Nick slapped his forehead he couldn't beleive Ally's stupidity.

"Good thing I caught you before you broke a school laptop," Jim responded. Returning to his duty as he dragged Odd into the office.

Later that day Jeremy was finally able to reach Aelita but her words were garbled, "Je-my X-A's Act- a -wer."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Tower activ-" his console shut down.

"Well that might explain the my interference."

When Odd emerged from the office, Nick started on him, "Theft?"

"I'm being expelled for trying to steal school property," replied Odd, "I have a day to pack before my parents come for me."

"Oh Odd!" Ally hugged him.

"Why did you need the laptop in the first place?" Nick asked.

Odd quickly remembered Sam locked in the tech classroom. Sissi passed by them running from laughing peers each holding a cellphone, "Leave me alone!" Sinister smoke poured from the cells and the group froze as well as Ally, Odd, Nick froze as well.

"Oh no!" Jeremy screamed as he saw the frozen teens while heading for the basement, "Gotta keep going!" Jeremy passed the tech room door and heard a cry from inside.

"Is somebody there!" Sam cried from inside.

"Hold on!" Jeremy reached into his pocket pulled his wallet out, openned it, and pulled out his library card. "Don't turn the handle yet!"

"Ahh!" he heard Sam scream. Jeremy slid his card between the knob and the tumbler mechanism. He turned the knob and Sam's body was frozen in time her eyes were glued to the computer.

"That's it technology!" He came to the conclusion. "The cellphones, the computers- huh I have to warn the others."

Meanwhile, Jim was in his office, working on his lats. Loud rock music streamed through his tiny boombox as the smog fell apon him and he froze.

Celeste was under her desk looking for her dropped eraser she stumbled upon a walkmanthat emited the gas freezing her in place, "Miss Foxx?" Theo's voice started as he entered the room, "Oh there you are." Theo waited for a reply. When none came he sidled down next to her, "Hello?" he snapped his fingers in her face. He gasped, "What am I gonna do?" He started to get up when a breeze came through an open window and blew her skirt up to reveal a black lace thong. "Awsome," Theo smacked her ass, looked quickly, then pulled her skirt down then her thong. Envoloped between her legs was her asshole and her pink-lipped snatch, "Nice!" He started to finger her until he got bored then he slid his pantsand boxers down to reveal a three-inch erection, "Goodbye virginity." He realized it would be dry because her pussy wasn't wet so he spit on himself and began penetration. His Zune slid out of his pocket and a black smoke descended apon the small cocked Theo and froze him.

Yumi was on Lyoko running with Aelita to the tower, "It's to quiet!" Yumi said.

"Hornets," Aelita panted.

"Hide."

Three of the five Hornets were taking on Aelita, who hid behind a large rock.

"Hee-yah," Without warning Yumi threw a fan at a hornet who was about to fire, but redirected it at another hornet both exploding, "Two down, three to go."

"Wow, XANA's monsters are getting tougher," said Yumi as the hornet tailing Aelita dodged her fan. "Better use _Telekinisis_." She forced a sharp rock into the hornet destroying it instantly.

"Lets go Aelita!" The duo ran forward Yumi in front as they appraoched the remaining hornets. Yumi was caught off guard by a rogue Roach who dematerialzed her, "Aw damn..." She was gone and Aelita stopped.

"Aelita!" Jeremy screamed. In the scanner room a frozen Yumi fell out of the canister.

"Monkey in the middle, anyone?" As the hornets and the roach aimed on Aelita she jumped and the hornets destroyed the Roach. "Catch me if you can!" Aelita mocked the mechanical monsters by doing cartwheels, back handsprings, and leaps. She jumped between the two who fired simultainiously destroying each other.

"Aelita your a genius!" Jeremy cried as Aelita entered the tower. Aelita entered the code.

Savanna and Ulrich unfroze and he finished his climax, Summer and the puppies unfroze looking at a loss for words, Sissi, her "fans", Odd, Ally, and Nick unfroze all confused, Sam unfroze and fell to the ground. Sam got up and screamed, "I'm out of this fucking place." Jim unfroze and his dumbells fell apon him and he struggled to get them off him, Theo and Celeste unfroze.

Celeste felt wet as she turned to see Theo pulling out in a dazed way, "What the fuck Theo?!" She smacked him and threw him out naked were passing students laughed at his tiny dick. He blushed covered up and ran away, and Yumi unfroze as well and get pulled herself up.

"Return to the past, now." The ominous white light spread across the city.

"Hey, Sam," greeted Odd.

She turned around. "Hi."

"Listen," said Odd, "if you really want a good computer, I know a guy that has one right now."

"Really?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Odd responded. "He's a real Einstein, come on." He pulled her along as the ran to the dorm building.

"Alright, Odd. If you say so," She breathed flustered by the running.


	9. Locust Lust

Ms. Hertz sixth period class was crowded around her desk watching as a fest of locust's were dripping a fluid apon each other, "As you can see the locusts are secreting a powerful biotoxin that on each other that will provoke a violent mating cycle!" She finished as a locust escaped from it's carrier.

"So in other words there splashing KY jelly on each other!" Summer joked. As the class got out it's giggles a familiar black aura overcame the locusts. It was emiting from the bunson burner.

"Well if it seems that way to you then..." Ms. Hertz started as the rouge locust dripped it's biotoxin onto her hand. Mrs. Hertz flicked it away and immediatly she felt the effects of the fluid amplified by six. She fainted.

"Ms. Hertz!"... "Is she okay?"... "Holy Shit!"... Was the main concensus of the event. Ulrich, Odd, Theo, and Klaus Figaratti took Ms. Hertz down to the nurses office while Yumi, Sissi, and Ally informed the principal and superintendant about the episode.

"Jean-Pierre, this is the exact thing I'm talking about we can't have any bad publicity like this since..." He looked at the three girls "...The incident!" The superintendent a stout balding man who resembled an older Giles Marini. He even had the same thick accent as Marini. The only difference was probably his crotch hasn't been seen by more than six million women all over the world.

"Look Marcelle, I know this year hasn't been our best but then again whose are competition?" The principal lacked the emotion to get his point across, "Westbrook and St. Baptiste's have drugs and pregnant teens!" Ally tugged on her scarf.

Later that day Yumi and the gang were ranting about the awsome last period where they molded with plaster and got to paint their hollow look alikes. Yumi's and Nick's were the most convincing. Summer had an itch on her nose when they masked her face. Ally wore her scarf on the neck cast day which was making her look odd. Savanna and Jeremy had their left arms repaired haphazardly because Herb dropped them while cleaning the classroom. Odd's hair was so split-ended it couldn't be casted. Ulrich had to go to the bathroom when they casted his head and he ended up going in the trashcan beside the urinal.

"So when is Aelita coming to Earth again?" Ally asked Jeremy for the twentith time, Jeremy was so tired of the asking he closed up his laptop and headed towards the dormitory.

Ulrich nearly forgot about his appointment with the school therapist. He grabbed Savanna's butt while the others were'nt looking and waved.

Slowly one by one the group dispersed until it was Yumi, Summer and Nick.

"So Summer whats Rocky like?" Yumi asked as the three walked over to the snack machine.

"He's cool..." Summer said "... Hey I gotta problem!"

"Yeah what is it?" Nick asked. Summer went through the story about how she found the puppies in the boiler room and the dead mother caught in the engine turbine, "So I was wondering if you could help me get the puppies to the vet?" Naturally the two said yes. So they agreed after dinner they'd head over with a few small boxes with comfy cushions inside them and Yumi would use her mother's car to transport them. If Mr. Ishiyama would alow it.

"No out of the question!" Mr. Ishiyama said over noodles which had a side of white rice.

"But dad!" Yumi pleaded.

"No out of the question!" Takeo repeated.

Yumi looked at her mother who merely shrugged. Hiroki almost choked on his noodles.

Mr. Ishiyama was almost finished his noodles when he gave in, "If I let you do this will you get us one of the puppies?" Yumi kissed him and ran out with the keys.

"Takeo, I'm suprised!" Mrs. Ishiyama, flabbergasted, replied.

"I always wanted a dog, Serenity," Takeo replied, "My sister was bitten by a dog when she was six and died... and since then my father killed any dog that came within a yard of our house."

Outside the factory an hour later Summer and Nick were getting ready to load the puppies into Mrs. Ishiyama's jeep, "Come on my dad want's it back in the garage before eleven and we got forty-five minutes!"

Summer finished loading Spot into the jeep. With all the puppies in the car they drove off.

At campus Ulrich was sitting in his room, babysitting Kiwi, when Odd burst through the door, "Guess what!?" He picked up Kiwi.

Ulrich looked up from his book and amused him, "What?"

"I gotta date with Heidi N'Guyen!" He danced around the room with Kiwi in his hands. Suddenly Heidi appeared in the doorway her eyes were opened wide and full of XANA's symbol. "Heidi wha- what are you doing here?" Odd panted out of breath from dancing. Ulrich was so confused until the symbol flashed.

"No sudden movements!" Ulrich whispered. Kiwi snarled at the possesed girl. Heidi, out of nowhere lunged right at Odd causing him to drop Kiwi. Kiwi ran out f the room whimpering. Ulrich watch in morbid fascination as Heidi quickly disrobed herself and Odd and proceded in raping him. Ulrich quickly ran out of his room and the entire hallway was full of noted couples half naked. Those possesed were raping their boyfriend/girlfriend who wasn't controled by XANA. He turned around and Savanna who had the symbol of XANA in her eyes. He quickly ran down the hallway avoiding the violent couples. He passed Sissi and Theo who were both possesed and it made him want to vomit. Hurriedly he rapped his fist on Jeremy's door, "Jeremy! Are you there XANA's attacking! Jeremy are you there?!" Jeremy openned the door just as Savanna lunged at him. He tried to crawl in the room but Savanna was to strong, "Help me!!" Jeremy quickly grabbed Ulrich and pulled him in and then quickly shut the door in Savanna's face and locked it. Savanna got his pants.

"I know XANA's attacking but I haven't the foggiest what would provoke these lovers into a violent frenzy..." He stroked his chin, "Where's Odd?"

"Lets just say he'll be drained of all bodily fluids before we deactivate the tower."

"If we can get out of here, unharmed!" Jeremy commented, "I think this started when I saw Ms. Hertz raping Mr. Conroy!"

"Ms. Hertz! That's it!" Ulrich realized.

"What?"

"Didn't Ms. Hertz flick that Locust off her before she fainted?" Ulrich asked with a slight nod from Jeremy as a responce, "Did anyone recapture it?" Jeremy nodded no, "Ms. Hertz said the secretion is a powerful biotoxin capable of producing a violent mating cycle?"

"I think you may be on to something!" Jeremy quickly turned to his computer and typer locust mating cycle into his search engine, "Uh-oh!" He gasped.

"What Uh-oh?" Ulrich asked scared.

"According to this if the violent parter passes the seed of the locust onto its parter the violent locust will kill the less violent locust so its body will be the first thing it's young eats," Jeremy finished.

"So Odd's gonna be a snack for his kid?" Ulrich asked confused.

"If XANA's made it so humans pass on the same thing Odd's gonna be a dead daddy!" Jeremy finished. Savanna was starting to bust in the door.

"I will be too if we don't leave!" Ulrich yelled.

Jeremy went under his bed and tossed an axe to Ulrich, "Chop though the wall!"

Ulrich was extremely confused as to why Jeremy stowed an axe under his bed but he had no time to debate because Savanna's strength was making the hinges move. Ulrich jumped on Jeremy's bed and hacked his way though the wall until their was a hole leading into Theo's room, "Let's go!" he said to Jeremy.

"No you gotta deactivate the tower I'll keep Savanna busy!" He had no time to argue for Savanna bursted into the room. Ulrich dashed out of Theo's room and ran down the hall towards the fire exit.

Outside the veteranarian's Yumi is starting up her mom's jeep when she gets a text, "Crazy rapists Kadak caused by XANA?" She repeated.

"What's up?" Nick asked, "You got the same message? Let's go!"

"I gotta drop of my mom's car first!" Yumi reminded them.

"Your only gonna have to do it again after Jeremy sends time backwards!" Summer interjected.

"Good point! Besides whens the next time I get to drive this?" She gave them an innocent smile.

"Are you...okay?" Summer asked.

"Oh yeah!" She speed up to ninety before they could speak.

"Slow down a cops gonna-!" Nick started but Summer cut him off with, "TRUCK!!" Yumi smoothly swirved by. The brother and sister in the back seat were petrified.

Yumi cocked her head out the window and cackled in delight. Before she could say anything, a siren rang, "Fuck me!! It's the fuzz!" The factory was just up ahead she had an idea, "I can't help you stop XANA!" She yelled back to them.

"Why?" Summer asked scared shitless.

"Just go with it!" Yumi yelled, "My mom's jeep has a special button that opens all the doors!" She swirved thring to buckle up, "When I say go you jump out!"

"Are you out of your FUCKING MIND!!" Nick and Summer yelled at tne power-hungry Japanese girl. She sharply turned so the jeep was just borderline falling into the river.

"This is a dangerous idea!" Nick yelled.

"Ready!?" Yumi yelled.

"No!" Summer yelled.

"Go?! Alright!" Yumi yelled.

"No she said-!" Yumi pushed the button and the flew out of the speeding jeep towards the river, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

SPLASH!!

Summer and Nick swam to the surface of the river, "I think I shit my pants!" Nick said as the cop cars chased Yumi. The two swam over to the bridge.

"Hey, what happened, dudes?" Ulrich asked as he shut the manhole and turned to see the drenched teens.

"Never! Ask Yumi to drive you anywhere!" Summer screeched.

When the entered the scanner room they realized one person would have to stay back and moniter until someone else was devirtualized. Summer agreed as long as she could lay down.

Summer transferred them to the Forest Region. There, three Hornets were closing in on Aelita.

Nick quickly took out his new upgraded weapons, twin sickels and slashed two Hornets midshot whlie Ulrich sliced the other with his katana. The Hornets exploded. Nick took off to where Aelita was, but he stopped. "Aren't you coming Ulrich?" Ulrich just stared at him, he had Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy on his mind.

"Ulrich?!" Nick cried look out. Ulrich looked and Nick knocked him out of the way of a Tarantula's laser. Nick wasn't so lucky he was divirtualized.

Ulrich took out the rogue Tarantula and when he finished Summer was on, "You can't worry about them!" Ulrich snapped out of his funk and ran down towards the tower.

Jeremy was distracting Savanna, "Why have Ulrich were you could have this?" Savanna saw no difference so she quickly tore her clothes off and did the same with Jeremy's and she lunged herslf onto his cock. Odd was convulsing because he had been dried up. Her felt something enter the shaft of his penis and it was as small as a seed. Some raped students were having their chests bulging in some bizzarish way kids were about to burst wide open when!

Aelita entered the code **LYOKO** just in time to save the kids. Ulrich quickly pressed all trhe buttons not knowing which made a trip backwards, but all and all he found it. the familiar bright light hit Yumi who was about to crash into a tree. It hit the convulsing students, as well as Odd and Heidi, plus Savanna and Jeremy.

Ms. Hertz sixth period class was crowded around her desk watching as a fest of locust's were dripping a fluid apon each other, "As you can see the locusts are secreting a powerful biotoxin that on each other that will provoke a violent mating cycle!" She finished as a locust escaped from it's carrier.

"Something tells me this class might be less interesting since we went though it already!" Summer whispered.

After class Nick lead Ally over to the snack machine to talk in private, "Where were you during this pandemic?"

"I was at the gynocologists office then my mom and I talked about safe sex over dinner," Ally blushed and then quickly changed the subject, "So I hear you and Summer were launched from a car going ninety miles per hour!"


	10. You a Crazy Bitch!

It was about eight in the morning on a friday and Nick was just waking up. He blinked and something was wrong. He couldn't move!

"This means one of two things," he said out loud, "Either someone taped me to mybed, again! Or it's foggy..." He looked around. He was'nt covered in tape so-

It was one of those odd body anomolies that was triggered by weather. Some people get back pain before it rains, some people get a nasty cough before it hails, some people get itchy before it snows, some people experience a bad rash on their genitals before a humid day, and Nick, for some reason, was muscularly constricted when it was foggy. He couldn't reach his phone to alert anyone and his jaw was locked from a particularly rough game of volleyball in gym, so he couldn't yell for help.

In Jeremy's room Jeremy and Odd were discussing their recent XANA attack.

"I mean I know she was bug-creature and all but for sex it was pretty hot!" Odd admited licking his lips in a satisfied mannor.

"So why'd you and Heidi brake up?" Jeremy asked polishing his glasses lenses.

Odd nearly smirked, "Before you told me she was possesed I kinda asked he to do it like she did when she raped me!" Jeremy nearly dropped his glasses from giggling to hard, "Yeah, then she got off and walked out!"

"Naked?"

"Nah, she wanted to do some dominatrix shit and I was tied to the bed naked! She was in the whole get-up! Six inch stelleto heels! Corsette with buttons! Crotchless pants and panties and it was all under a long leather detective jacket!" Odd grinned and nearly came just thinking about it.

"How'd you get out?" Jeremy asked.

Odd blushed, "Let's just say you probably shouldn't get the paper in a while..." Jeremy was so lost, but he had no time to think on it because Yumi and Ulrich walked in.

"Hey guys!" Yumi giggled as she and Ulrich entered the room, "Hey Odd!" She giggled louder as Ulrich held the newspaper clutched in his fist.

Jeremy was just quick enough to snatch the newpaper before Odd could even grasp it, "Hmmmm... horny teens or drag queens?" He read the title of the page five article. In black and white was a still photo of Odd tied to his bed wearing make-up, a cape and a pair of leather boots, "Oh wow Odd this is really embarassing!" He read on, "Odd Della Robbia, silly class clown missing a chromosome or transgender pervert? The freshman student was found bound to his bed on Tuesday morning by your ace reporter, eight grader, Milly Solovieff- In Odd's defence he claims fellow ninth grader Heidi N'Guyen and he were role playing however Heidi has denyied that statement even with a witness confirming they saw Heidi enter the room of Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern with a dominatrix apparal and holding the bullwhip seen on Odd's chest (below). 'I always knew Heidi was a slut I mean she stole Maxxim from me so I wouldn't be suprised!' Quoted from the witness."

"Damn you Naomi!" Odd spited her through gritted teeth. Out in the hall the gang heard "Girlfight!" being screamed. The small group exited Jeremy's room to discover the sister's N'Guyen sprawled out on the floor sporting cuts and bruises

"I did NOT steal Maxxim from you!" Heidi screamed kneeing her sister in the breast making Naomi recoil.

"See what you've done!" Yumi sternly crossexamined Odd then she gave Odd a hard slap on the face. "You'd better think twice before role playing like that again!"

"Why the fuck am I the bad guy?" Odd protested caressing his cheek, "Heidi left me in the bed tied up!"

Ally snuck up on them, "What's going on?" The four teens jumped violently and Ulrich explained what happened. After a moment or two Ally smacked the shit out of Odd's other cheek, "Are you out of your damn mind!?" Ally pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, "You- *kick* -never- *kick* -ever- *kick* -talk- *kick* -about- *kick* -a girl's- *kick* -sex life!" Just for good measure or if she thought he deserved to spit up more blood she kicked him but this time she used the side of her shoe, "God damn Odd I thought you were intellegent. She walked towards the sisterly scuffle, ticked off. Ulrich and Yumi stared in amazement.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ulrich asked helping Odd to his feet.

"What the fuck crawled up her rotted nasty fuckhole and died!?" Odd cursed out Ally as he threw up more blood. Celeste broke up the fight after Heidi ducked a punch launched by Naomi and knocked out two of Celeste's teeth. Odd was taken to the Pricipal's office with Yumi and Ally plus the backstabbing daughter's N'Guyen. Moments later Milly and Tamiya were brought in as well as their temp cameraman- a senior named Guy Phillipe.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!!?" He screamed as loud as he could at all the students before him, "I CAN'T NEARLY THINK OF A PUNISHMENT SO ACCURATE TO GIVE ALL OFF YOU!!?" It was the scariest thing they all saw the man was wild-eyed they were lucky he wasn't beating them, "YOUR LUCKY MISS N'GUYEN THAT MISS FOXX DOESN'T SUE YOUR FAMILY FOR THE TEETH YOU KNOCKED OUT OF HER MOUTH!!"

Nobody spoke at all.

"Miss Diop, Miss Solovieff, and Mr. Philipe!" He began, "For printing this- this- smut! You are banned from all school activities! Your dorms will be on opposite sides of the campus and I'm changing your roster Miss Diop so you have no classes with Miss Solovieff!"

"That's not fair!" Milly protested.

"Tough shit, Missy!" he replied.

"As for you two..." He adressed the battered sisters "...I'm getting on the phone with my brother-in-law and telling him to send both of you to seperate military schools!" Naturally the two girls protested to their uncle, "Shut your mouths and deal with it!" Odd gulped now they got theirs, "Miss Ishiyama for hitting Mr. Della Robbia your suspended for a week!" Yumi was suprised her punishment wasn't expulsion, "Now Miss McLowe since your mother contributes so much to the school I'm not expelling you; however, for beating up Mr. Della Robbia you are to have detention every day from now until Spring!" Ally could live with that, "But I'm not done! You will also have a fellow classmate hound you whenever you are not in a classroom! They will be observing you and writing down everything you do whatever, whenever!" This was bad now Ally couldn't help fight XANA unless one of the other Lyoko warriors followed her.

"But I-" Ally stammered.

"No buts!" he screamed, "Now Mr. Della Robbia for this explicit and vulgar photo and violation of the 'no sex in the dorms' rule your punishment is... uhhh... hmmm... I can't give you detention this is cause for more, and I can't suspend you because this photo was taken not by choice... hmm... Odd you must... uhh... spend a day with all the teachers helping them with all thier work, and you will be locked in your room after supper. During stepping outs from the classroom you will be escorted by a classmate, plus you must give an oral report about sex to your classmates!" He grinned evily. This was even worse now he would not be able to help with Lyoko.

Once home Yumi was confronted by her parents, "While you are grounded, you will only leave your room for meals. Then be sent back to you room with either me, your mother, or your brother escorting you," Mr. Ishiyama laid it out there, "I'm also taking your television, books, cellphone," He held out his hand and Yumi grudgingly gave her cellphone over, "and allowance away until I feel you deserve it back!" And with that Takeo escorted his daughter to her room and locked her in. Her room was bare without her television, and bookshelf. Just her mattress along the wall and the egg crate which held her television.

"That fucking prick! He took my boxspring!" Yumi said angrily.

Ally was being followed by Sissi who was making her presence a complete hell, "Hmm... giving monitor contemptuous looks-" She jotted it down on her notepad.

"I'm suprised you can pronounce contemptuous let alone spell it!" She joked about to open the door to her dormroom.

"Disreguarding the monitor's feelings with nasty remarks!" Sissi giggled maliciously as she entered Ally's dorm. She looked around, "Too many photos on the wall! All of half naked celebrities and some of a fellow student, half-naked himself!" Sissi was relishing this moment until Ally lost her nerve and removed Sissi forcefully from her dorm, "Violating well-being of monitor!" She whined while picking herself up.

The next day was just as foggy as the day's predecessor and Nick still stuck in his bed was so disturbed by the fact that everyone forgot him and didn't look for him.

Ulrich, Summer, and Savanna were all that were left if XANA attacked; unfortunately, this total was lowered that afternoon, "Stern eyes on the ball!" Jim yelled during a baseball game.

WHAM!!

Ulrich woke up in the infirmory with amnesia he couldn't recognize anyone! Not even Savanna!

Night fell, and Ally was being skulked by Herb who just like Sissi was enjoying himself to much, "So what are you gonna do?" Herb smiled dangerously.

Nick heard a noise which woke him from his nap. Someone or something was at the foot of his bed. A group of vicious alleycats with XANA's symbol flickering in their eyes where crawling thought the vent next to his dressor.

Jeremy's laptop beeped while he was walking back from visiting Ulrich, "What's wrong Aelita?"

"XANA has launched an attack!" She panted taking cover behind a boulder in the mountian region, "I need some help, Jeremy! XANA's sent an entire batallion to do me in!"

"Of all the days!" He quickly explained the sistuation to Aelita.

"Well lets think!"

The cats hissed and snarled at Nick.

Ally's phone vibrated.

"Who's that?" Herb tried to grab Ally's cellphone from her with futile effort.

Savanna's phone rang while she and Summer were visiting Ulrich, "XANA?" Summer asked and Savanna replied with a nod

"Yumi!" Mr. Ishiyama yelled up to her grounded daughter.

"Yeah?"

"Your father and I are going out!" She said, "Hiroki is gonna watch over you!" Yumi felt like a little shit.

Nick's cellphone vibrated and the cats attacked.

Odd was being followed by Nicholas when his cellphone went off, "Hey Nicholas, I gotta use the men's room!" Nicholas followed him into the bathroom. Odd went to the far left stall with the window above it. He sat on the toilet after putting the lid on. Cunningly enough, Odd slipped out of his pants and shoes leaving them in sitting position to fool Nicholas as he slipped out the window.

Ally could've used hundreds of methods to easily escape this situation; however, she was dealing with Herb who would see though anything so she worked with something Ulrich told her two weeks ago. Her cellphone stopped vibrating, "You know Herb... I heard from a little birdie you have the teensiest crush on me!" She playfully flirted with him. Herb tried to hold his ground, "You know I have a thing for men who take control..."

"Don't you try that on-!" Herb began but stopped because Ally put her finger to his lips.

"Shhhh!" Ally flirted, "Don't talk..." She pulled him towards her dormroom, "I'll be the naughty schoolgirl and you can be my strict teacher..." Herb blushed. She slowly entered the room pulling in Herb by his belt.

Summer and Savanna ran the distance from the manhole to the factory with Jeremy at their heels, "Is this it?" Summer asked swinging off her cable into the elevator.

Nick was being mauled by the cats. Interestingly enough being scratched up by all the cats made him regain feeling in his body. He fell over onto his floor and crawled his way towards his door.

Ally shut the door and dimmed her lights after locking up. She strutted over to Herb who was cowering against the wall, "Now, Mr. Herb were's my detention slip?" She ripped his shirt off and traced an H on his chest, "Is it in here?" She whispered in his ear as her hand slipped into his pants. She grabbed something which felt two times bigger than a normal penis. He got hard and his pants button popped out. His pants fell around his waist as did his underwear with Ally's assistance.

"Transfer Summer!" Jeremy cried, "Scanner Savanna! Virtualization!"

The two sisters landed in the mountain region. Then immediately they were surrounded, "Any suggestions?" Summer asked Savanna as the ring of monsters powered up their lasers.

"Just one!" Savanna smiled as the monsters continued charging up their lasers, "Jeremy is the Razzle Dazzle ready yet?"

Jeremy openned up Summer and Savanna's profiles, "Yes and you both have enough life points but don't use it to-!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Summer hissed.

The monsters fired and the two sisters linked arms and sang, "Razzle Dazzle!" An intense Saphire and Ruby coating covered the girls and the monsters attacks deflected off of their shiny coatings, defeating them all.

"Let's go Aelita!" Summer called out to the pink-hairred pixie-like girl.

"You have to dislink arms or all your life points'll drain!" Jeremy cried, the sister tried to seperate.

"I'm stuck!" Summer shouted.

"Me too!" Savanna agreed.

"It's a kink in the programing which I tried to warn you about!" Jeremy screamed, "If attached longer than five seconds you'll stick together!"

"Watch out!" said Summer. She pushed Aelita out of harms way from a wave of Roaches. The attacks rebounded off the sisters and destroyed the wave. Then Summer and Savanna devirturalized. At such an inconveinent time too! Aelita was being chased towards three megatanks by two hornets.

"AELITA!!" Jeremy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's okay Jeremy!" Odd's voice came from a scanner, "Send me!" Jeremy didn't argue.

The cat-boy landed on top of one of the two hornets, "Laser Arrow!" He destroyed the other before weighing down the second.

"Stay behind me, Aelita," motioned Odd.

Herb was spent after ruining Ally's hair with his cum. She quickly redressed and took his glasses and all his clothes so he wouldn't dare leave the room. Downstairs she found Nick crawling from the demented doormouse-eaters, "Nick!" She kicked away the few that where surrounding him then she picked him up and helped him down the stairs carefully. Ally heard mewing on the otherside of the ground floor door.

"Summer your a fast runner, right?" Summer nodded 'yes' to Jeremy's question, "We need Yumi's help to get to the tower, and Ally and Nick won't anwser!" Summer quickly used the ladder to leave the room.

"Alright Odd!" Nicholas said agitated, "You haven't answered me when are you gonna finish?" He looked at the decoy which fell down, "Huh?" He looked under the stall door and saw all of Odd's clothes on the seat which held up the pants.

Back on Lyoko, our heroes were trapped behind a bonsai tree, taking cover from the mekatanks.

"How are we ever going to get past them?" said Aelita with a worried look.

"I dunno," said Odd. "I can take one- maybe two, but three tanks I don't think so!"

"Just hang on Summer went to get Yumi!" Jeremy said.

Nick and Ally were surrounded. They only had one choice, hope for a miracle.

About ten minutes of waiting passed and Yumi was in the scanner.

Yumi landed right next to the two worn warriors, "Need some help?" Yumi placed her hands on her temple and focused her mind on a nearby rock, "Telekinisis." Her body glowed with a light red color. Yumi closed her eyes and lifted the rock higher as a tank came under its faint shadow. She dropped the rock and the monster exploded.

"Thanks!" Odd replied, "I got these two!" The three ran foward and the mekatanks followed Aelita and Yuim until Odd whistled, "Hey ugly one and ugly two!" The mekatanks changed their target. Aelita entered the tower. Odd, spread eagle took what was coming.

"Mr. Delmas!" Nicholas barged in, "Odd's escaped!" The principal, furriously got up.

Odd emerged, naked from his cylindrical canister falling to the floor. All the molecule rearrangement made him cum all over himself, "Wow what a rush!" he panted, "I gotta do hat again sometime.

Aelita moved up the tower as Nick and Ally were now out of options any moment they'd lunge. Mr. Delmas and Nicholas entered, "What the hell?" The cats lunged.

"Return to the past, now!" said the boy with glasses. A bright light emerged from the factory's core.

Back at school, only this time doing a favor they returned to tuesday.

"Hey, Heidi?" Odd asked the girl entering his room dressed like a dominatrix.

"Yeah Odd?" The girl responded.

"I don't think this'll work!" he replied.

"What do you mean I have everything, don't I?" She asked innocently.

"I mean us!" he responded.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, Odd nodded. She breathed, "Ohh, thank god I was gonna dump you for Maxxim anyway!"


	11. Double Take Part 1

Celeste's Spanish class was dragging on unusually slow today, as if someone turned the clock back thirty minutes without anyone noticing. Nick was doodling a bizarre picture into his notebook, which he found superfluous as well as the information within. He didn't know why he was in this class. He knew Spanish fluently! It was one of the many languages he spoke fluently! Besides Spanish he also spoke clear Russian, Japanese, Italian, Polish some German and of course English his native tongue.

Odd flicked a piece of parchment folded into a triangle. Parchment not paper due to the fact that Celeste told them to bring a sheaf of the ebony sheets into class for an assignment, "Yo, Nick!" He whispered trying not to be seen conversing with the teacher's brother.

Nick humored him to some extent since he had nothing better to do, "Yeah?" He waited for a reply from the spiky harried teen who was now transfixed upon some interesting event unfolding in front of him.

"Odd!" Celeste boomed as the lanky teen nearly fell out of his chair in alert. She had a girl who resembled Ally in every way… well almost every way; there were slight differences he could pinpoint. This girl's purple streak was on the right side of her face whereas Ally, the left. This girl's boobs were slightly larger by perhaps a single cup size, yet it made her seem mismatched because her body was stringy like Odd's. She also had to have been at least a few inches shorter than Ally who was budging on 5'2". The biggest difference was her eyes, an unfocused steel gray compared to Ally's 'lectronic emerald eyes. It was at this moment he realized that she was blind.

Odd had been asked to show her around to her classes, which wasn't too difficult since their rosters coincided with one another's. Her name was Claire.

The last stop on the tour was rather a personal stop for Odd. Jeremy promised him that he use his computer to forward a document on his flash drive to Ms. Hertz's e-mail.

Aelita and Jeremy, were deep in thought trying to think were to go from here in regards to her materialization. Since they materialized Savanna back to Earth the factorial codes had reset thus encrypting new keys to the process.

Aelita couldn't help, but wonder if Jeremy was asleep or not because he usually has this way of tugging his earlobe, repetitively, whenever he's deep in thought, yet he hadn't tugged his ear in twenty minutes, "Jeremy?" Jeremy looked up apprehensively wondering if Aelita had stumbled upon something to help their conundrum, "You should take a break for a while! I mean it's not like I'm going anywhere… is it?" She stared at him with extreme worry, "Jeremy, go out for lunch or something. I'm sure the others want to see you, since you've been cooped up in this room for about a week."

He hesitated for a brief moment and then said, "I'd like to, but I feel useless when I waste time on this! "

"Jeremy, do you think we'd get along well in the real world?" She seemed too lost to elaborate, but she found the words, "I mean, as well as we do now?

"Yeah, of course! Why?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm not sure..." Aelita began.

"Not sure of what?" Jeremy said.

"Not sure- I'd like to have a best friend who's useless, you understand?" She finished with a giggle.

Jeremy smiled at her and wanted so much to hug her for being the one to get through his skull that he's has some time. It was true, he had be in his room for a week now; however, the beginning of the cycle was due to him having contracted a severe case of mononucleosis from Yumi. He got up slowly, absentmindedly forgetting to remove the bag of candy beside his keyboard.

Lunchtime came around, and the gang minus Odd and Ally, were cheering up Jeremy. Unfortunately, Sissi was there to make it worse.

"Hey, Jeremy I heard you have cyber sweetheart?" She teased causing Jeremy to become crestfallen at the word 'cyber'.

"Why don't you go back to your farm?" Yumi stated bluntly as she began to snort like a pig.

Sissi smacked Herve's tray into the air, in anger. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to a spaghetti covered Ally looking agitated as anything, "You know how much this jacket, and dress cost? You fucking cunt!" She slapped the shit out of Sissi who retaliated with a punch to Ally's boob.

Back in Jeremy's room Claire you took off your pumps?"

She cocked her head in the direction of Odd's voice; "I can sense pulsations with my feet and create an image in my head of my surroundings… I have to say it's much easier than using a cane or a seeing-eye dog," Odd turned away.

Then a familiar black smoke emanated around her mouth and she breathed it in causing her to cough.

Suddenly, Aelita appeared on the monitor, "Jeremy! XANA's launched an attack!" Odd was so startled he knocked the candy onto the keyboard causing the materialization program to pop up with a big green plus, but in the process cut off their chat.

"What's going on, Odd?" Claire asked frightened.

Odd pulled out his phone and before he could dial Jeremy's his cell phone exploded. Claire screamed as the floor underneath the bed started to give way, "Odd jumped up and grabbed Claire telling her to hold on to his hand. The two dangled from the doorknob as the whole room below them collapsed from the bed falling through, and the next one and the next one and the empty classroom below it and through there to the basement.

"What's going on, Odd?" Claire repeated getting more afraid. Suddenly, as if some bizarre metal-eating termites passed through the doorknob literally disintegrated. The screaming teens fell all the way down to the bottom…

Moments later, outside they could hear screams of terror and panic. It was somewhat muted because of the faint buzzing reverberating in their ears. Odd's legs were now useless due to the debris, so he had to get Claire to find him and dig him out. It took several attempts two of which she had her hand go back and forth on his crotch. He didn't complain, but it wasn't helping.

A few miles away, at the factory Yumi, Ulrich, Summer, and Savanna were at the factory waiting on Jeremy, who's phone they couldn't reach, nonetheless; however, they realized the longer they wait, the more time XANA has to prepare.

Savanna took the master controls and asked for Aelita's assistance in virtualizing the others, "Alright so let's all cross our fingers!" She took a long breath before uttering, "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Summer. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner. Virtualization."

The three teens had fallen down onto a gargantuan mossy-covered log, which connected two hovering platforms together. Aelita greeted the three from a hole in the log, "Hey there!" The three were startled until they realized it was Aelita who informed them that the tower was a few miles away if they traveled above ground, yet a little less than half a mile when going through the roots.

As the three teens made their way through the interlocking tunnels Ulrich finally asked, "Hey Savanna? Do you know what XANA's attacked?"

"I honestly haven't the foggiest!" she replied as an ominous voice from the sky, "Watch out, you guys!" she warned. "Four Gloobers on the way!" Aelita ran behind Ulrich as he readied his sword.

Gloobers were new monsters XANA had recently created. They were rudimentary gelatinous blobs that crawled like Tarantulas yet could regenerate and they wore a helmet, which turned into a shield.

Summer stepped forward and took Aelita by the arm. Aelita and her then proceeded to turn into a wheel, "COMBO ATTACK!" They yelled, "Russian Roulette!" The gained momentum as the two monsters came into attack range. The spun in circles around the four Gloobers until they were just a white blur. Out of nowhere white lasers shot from the teens orifices destroying the monsters.

"Kudos!" said Savanna as Odd and Claire entered the room via elevator, "Odd?" Claire dropped the paraplegic Odd to the floor and asked in astonishment what this place was. However, before Savanna could answer the monitor glitched up severely.

Back at Kadic, Ally, Nick, Milly, and Tamiya were trapped on a lone piece of floor, which had at least a twenty-foot gap between more floors on each side. The four students reached the gap that abruptly began, without warning, as soon as one turned the corner.

Nick wobbled on the edge trying to not fall, which he nearly did because Ally literally caught him a split second later dangling from his shoelace. Below them was the ground level.

After they pulled him up Ally stated the ugly truth of the situation, "We have no choice, we have to jump..."

"Are you crazy?" asked a bewildered, yet scared Tamiya. "It's at least a 10 meter drop!" Nick took a firm hold of Ally and after a quick and passionate kiss the couple jumped, and landed on the more stable floor below avoiding the drop of death to the basement.

(On a tangent subject you probably are wondering how this occurred. Well in the next few chapters this attack will be more discussed than any other, but to appease you all: After Ally and Sissi went to the infirmary to be patched up Nick went to check on the two making sure this wouldn't get into the paper which is when the whole thing started.)

The underclass girls yelped in disbelief. They didn't stop crying until Ally and Nick said, "Jump! We'll catch you!" Tamiya thinking she was definitely out of her mind did a cannonball after a long-winded breath. She opened her eyes and cried tears of joy elated to be alive, and on a side note her crush was holding her close.

"Come on, Milly," Ally called. Milly was getting really nervous by this time, and she was crying. She took a step forward, but the supports jolted and fell though sparing her the fear of jumping. Luckily; however, she landed safely with the others. More and more debris was falling down on them as they tried to look for an exit.

"Okay, Aelita," announced Savanna as the group made it to the tower.

The floor beneath Nick's feet buckled under, causing him to slip down, "Nick!" Ally, Milly and Tamiya screamed as Nick dangled uncomfortably three feet out of their combined reach.

Aelita entered the code LYOKO. "Return to the past now..." said Savanna in a very quick voice…

The monitor flashed a symbol onto the screen as Aelita asked, "Why hasn't time reversed?"

**Author's note: Ambiguous ending! What does that do for you? I want to take this time and not come off as begging, but I'd love to see more reviews! Even anonymous reviews are accepted. Anyway this will be a two-part piece that'll be completed at a later date. From then on this is how this fanfiction will end up…**

**-Double Take Part 2: Continues from were this leaves off, find out were Jeremy went, and the Supercomputer's malfunction.**

**-Aromatherapy: The gang finds that the flowers in the school's garden are poisoning students.**

**-I Was a Teenage Odd!: The Halloween dance is here, so Odd & Claire –now a couple- go but XANA interferes and turns everyone into the real thing that their costume depicts. **

**-No Sweat: Jeremy finally thinks the code Odd programmed in Double Take by accident can be duplicated, so he spends all his time and energy into achieving this one goal making him a perfect target when he's weak.**

**-Targeted Part 1: TBA**

**-Targeted Part 2: TBA**

**-Targeted Part 3: TBA**

**-Laughing Fit**

**-Amnesia**

**-****Doppelgänger: TBA**

**-Never the Same: TBA**

**-Code: Earth**

**-False Start**

**-Femme Fatal (End of fic)**


	12. Double Take Part 2

The floor beneath Nick's feet buckled under, causing him to slip down, "Nick!" Ally, Milly and Tamiya screamed as Nick dangled uncomfortably three feet out of their combined reach.

Aelita entered the code LYOKO. "Return to the past now..." said Savanna in a very quick voice…

The monitor flashed a symbol onto the screen as Aelita asked, "Why hasn't time reversed?"

Savanna hadn't heard Aelita's question as she had left the computer room and was on her way down to the SuperCalculator room. She exited the elevator and looks across the small bridge, which leads to the SuperCalculator. She didn't care for this room. The room was the bridge suspended over a fifty kilometer chasm, which lead to a room only accessible by a small ladder just beyond the SuperCalculator. The room was forty kilometers down and was accessible through a small hatch in the wall. This room was the Ulterior Time room. It was a small cube-like room that housed the computer that allowed the return trips to function. Jeremy had told her once that if there ever was a situation where you couldn't go back into time then, only if you couldn't access it by the main terminal; you were to go down the Ulterior Time Room to reboot the time-return, "Ok Savanna, you can do this, it's just a fifty kilometer drop… no big," She gulped and took a slow step then another followed by enough steps that got her to the other side without falling.

Nick was digging his nails into the carpet on the dilapidated floor trying to prolong his eventual fall into the Earth.

"What are we going to do?" Ally said to the two girls.

Tamiya thought for a moment before saying, "What if we found some debris long enough to go across the fault?" The other girls nodded then began to search fervently.

Milly budged open the closest dormitory door and took a quick peek to see if there was any stray columns that had fallen and could be long enough to cover the length of the fault. To her disappointment there was none to be found. Suddenly she heard a creaking noise coming from outside, so she slipped out from the dorm room and looked about. She saw nothing, but then felt some dust and chunks of ceiling fall onto her head. She looked up and notice a large series of cracks in the ceiling, "Nick," Milly cried to the dangling boy.

Nick slightly turned his head, "Yeah, Milly?" The roof collapsed so suddenly Milly had to jump back because some debris had fallen on the floor she had stood previously. She looked down again to were Nick once was suspended from, but she gasped when she noticed he wasn't there anymore.

On Lyoko Ulrich, Yumi, Summer, and Aelita were sitting around on a circle of rocks that floated above the digital sea.

Yumi yawned then sighed heavily still thinking the return trip was just delayed or something of that nature. Aelita and Summer were playing slapsies to pass the time. Of course Aelita was completely new to the concept, so it took a few turns before she could grasp the point of the game; however, she was having fun nonetheless.

Ulrich stood up, "Savanna? Seriously did you hit the button?" He waited for a response, but there wasn't any to be made since she wasn't present at the computer, "Savanna?"

Savanna was now in the Ulterior Time Room. It was a slight squeeze through the hatch, but she made it. The room was no better though. She had to duck because the room was only five feet tall and she was somewhat taller. The computer was no bigger than a laptop… it fact it was a laptop! She kneeled down and looked at the screen, which had only two options. _QuickJump_ and _CustomJump_,it was all it said. She assumed _QuickJump_ was all she needed, so she clicked on the button. She watched as a familiar flash of white light blanketed the entire factory and then the school.

Savanna was sleeping soundly in bed when her alarm clock rang. She squirmed in mid-sleep, but in twenty minutes she was finally admitting defeat and she removed her sleep mask then sat up. She had just stifled a yawn when there came a knock at her door. The knock even though loud and heavy didn't disturb her sister from her slumber.

After begrudgingly removing herself from her bed she stopped the incessant knocking. Ally was at the door crying, and not a small tear shed. She was a mess her eyes were red and puffy, she couldn't breathe properly, and snot was dripping from her nose, "Ally?"

"He's gone!" She choked the words out through her hyperventilation. Savanna was completely confused, but not because of her distressed state. It was at that moment she realized that her brother wasn't wrapped around her when she got the gist of her frenzied hysterics.

Savanna quickly pushed outside her door so they wouldn't disturb Summer. Summer was too sensitive for this type of situation. She couldn't deal with another loss, she still wasn't over the loss of their parents, and another death might have a negative effect on her.

"So wait what happened to Nick?" She said sternly trying to keep an eye out for stray students. Nobody was to be seen so Ally found her voice.

"The return trip backfired!" She sniffled sickeningly trying to compose herself, "Do you know what day it is?" Ally tilted her head slightly to the left.

Savanna chuckled warmly then said, "Oh that's a good joke… ok, you got me," She looked into her expression, stone and unruffled, this was clearly not a joke, "it's Tuesday,"

Ally shook her head fervently, "Its Sunday!" Savanna seemed unfettered. So the jump back in time went a few day further back than expected, "the twenty-second!" Savanna had to do a double-take. She whipped her phone out and saw the date SUN OCT 22, 8:03 a.m. she shook her phone.

"This clearly isn't right," Savanna said looking at the time again, "it's supposed to be the seventeenth!" Something had gone wrong indeed, they jumped forward in time. She quickly sprinted to Jeremy's room hoping he was back from wherever he was on Wednesday; Ally merely collapsed against the wall a sobbing mess. She banged on his door frantically, "Jeremy! Jeremy, are you here? Open up!" About twenty seconds later a groggy Jeremy opened his door while rubbing his eyes. Then he blinked unnecessarily wide realizing he was back at school, "I fucked up, Jeremy! Fucked up in a huge way!"

Jeremy was completely blindsided at the sight of her in her evening apparel: she didn't sleep with a bra so she was completely unguarded. His eyes were transfixed on her boobs until she snapped her fingers causing him to regain his ground, "Uhh, yeah… fucked up, right." They both went into his room, and uploaded Aelita. He paused then spoke, "Aelita?"

The pink elf popped up on the screen with a smile, "Oh Jeremy, I was beginning to think you forgot about me!" She coyly teased him with a slight laugh, "I'm just joking, what's up?"

"We have a huge problem!" Jeremy began with a serious tone, "Nick's gone and we jumped forward in time instead of back!"

Aelita seemed livid, clearly she found it unusual that this series of events had occurred. She disappeared for a brief moment and then popped back up, "I know this isn't a good time, but XANA just activated a tower." Jeremy kneaded his temples in extreme frustration.

"What if we just go back further in time, more so than we usually do?" Savanna said quickly trying to think of a solution that could solve this dilemma.

Jeremy spun around and leveled with her, "I'm afraid we can't," he said crestfallen as Aelita frowned on the screen, "The _CustomJump_ is only good to go back twenty-four hours, and we need to go back a week."

"Well if it's a 'Custom' jump we can change it to go back a week, right?" Savanna replied.

"I'm afraid not," Aelita spoke up disheartened, "Once _CustomJump_ has been set it cannot be altered," Savanna frowned, "The only other option is to hope once we go back XANA will keep attacking continuously so we could keep doing jumps back in time until Nick comes back, but the chances of that are astronomical," She closed her eyes in thought, "Unless-"

"Unless what?" Savanna looked up hopefully.

Aelita shook her head, "No it's too risky!" The two stared at her until she said, "Well, if the Supercomputer has his data on it we can simply virtualize a strand of hair or a swab with some of his DNA on it then bring the clone of him back to Earth," She calmly said. Now was the downside, "the only problem is that the DNA sample may not be sufficient enough to create a full on clone, but another problem may be once he comes back -that is if he does come back at all- you may have to retrain him since he will be a hollow shell."

Savanna sighed deeply. This would be too much for her, and if he was a clone would Ally be ok with it? She couldn't think clearly, so without thinking she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pants pocket as well as a lighter. Jeremy looked at her with a strange face, "I didn't know you smoked?"

She herself was amazed, "I don't… I mean at least I don't think so?" Still contrary to what she thought she lit up. Aelita gasped, "What? It's just a cigarette."

"No-" she began with a horrified look on her face, "You went forward in time, so what were you doing in that week?" She was getting at something Jeremy was completely revelated by, "Since you went forward instead of back some things may have happened in that one week that skipped."

Savanna choked on her smoke. She was looking out the window at the north building that was completely decimated then got a good look of her surroundings, this wasn't Jeremy's room! The oster of Einstein with his tongue sticking out that Ulrich had gotten him for his birthday wasn't there anymore, and his dresser was older looking like the ones in her and Summer's room, "J-Jeremy, this isn't your room!" She stammered.

Jeremy looked around, "Your right?" He looked at the window to where his old room once stood then back at Aelita.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Jeremy?" It was Ally, she sounded like she had been crying, "Are you there?" Savanna opened the door, and Ally seemed somewhat confused, "Wait? I thought your room was on the other side of the hallway?" Savanna closed the door, and she quickly explained Aelita's theory with Ally crying when she heard that Nick may need to be retrained; however, she wasn't upset she was glad, "So what about your siblings?"

"What about them?" She questioned fearing something else had happened.

She dried her eyes and then hiccupped. She gathered herself before saying, "If he's been dead for a week won't it seem suspicious if he just came back? Plus I just spoke with Sissi, who gave me a hug actually, it was weird… anyway they are having the funeral tomorrow."

A single tear flowed down Savanna's face as she took another puff, "They found his body?" Ally nodded no and Savanna breathed in relief Ally was stunned at this she contorted her face in rage at the comment, "If they haven't found his body then we can simply do this pull him up and say he has amnesia."

Ally wasn't following, "What?"

"Well if we make the clone then we can say we found him under the rubble and say he has amnesia," Savanna said smiling at her cleverness.

"What if they do find his body when reconstruction begins?" Aelita began, "People will wonder and questions will be raised," She was ranting now, "before long they'll find the factory and me and- and-"

"Aelita!" Savanna loudly said, "They won't because we'll dig him out tonight when nobody is awake," She took another drag, "then if we don't find him tonight we'll look again tomorrow, but if he's in the basement or below it shouldn't be that hard," She blew out the smoke then sat down next to Ally wincing as her midsection bent, "What the hell?" She lifted her tank top and saw something silvery in her navel… a piercing, "What the fuck? Celeste will kill me if she sees this!"

"Maybe we could start looking now?" Ally requested completely ignoring Savanna's yelp of pain.

Jeremy frowned, "What about the tower and Nick?" He said, "It's going to take some time to clone him and we need to find a DNA sample plus I can't worry about the tower and hope the cloning process is going right."

Ally stood up, "Well Ulrich and Savanna can help me look for his body while Yumi, Odd, and Summer can deal with the tower and-" She was cut off by Savanna before she could complete her sentence.

"Summer can't go!" She stood up quickly, "If she knew what was going on she would flip out severely!"

"Alright then I guess that's settled," Aelita responded from the computer, "Oh, and Ally, be careful if Savanna had gotten a piercing and took up smoking in a week who knows what else has changed."

So they put their plan into motion: Ulrich and Ally went in search of Nick's body while Jeremy awoke Odd and Yumi, and explained the situation. Meanwhile Savanna went to kept Summer distracted and unsuspecting.

Ally and Ulrich had to go around the school by keeping under the cover of the trees that surrounded the school. Within two minutes they reached the back of the dilapidated north building, "So how do we get in?" Ulrich wondered to himself since they couldn't go through the front of the building without the risk of getting caught, and since the quake had only damaged the other side of the building they would have to find a way in without rousing suspicion.

Ally looked around for a few moments before she saw it, a broken window on the second floor, "Ulrich look!" She pointed to the window. She was sure that if she stood on Ulrich's shoulders she could definitely reach it then she could open a window on the first floor so Ulrich could get in. Without hesitation Ulrich stood against the wall and assisted Ally onto his shoulders. It was just close enough for her fingers to reach the sill, "Ulrich push me up, I'm on the windowsill," so doing as he was told Ulrich grabbed her legs and pushed her up so she could pull herself though the window. It was a tight fit with the broken glass scraping against her, but she managed not to get cut too badly. She got up, dusted herself, and realized she was actually in her room. It was somewhat eerie that she had climbed in her own room; however, there was no time to dwell on the coincidence. She opened her door took one step out and fell, but her shirt caught on a lose nail keeping her from failing into the abyss below, "That was close!" She looked up, and realized her shirt was ripping, but before she could do anything she fell again and screamed.

Ulrich who was still waiting had heard her scream, "Oh no, Ally!" He yelled. This wasn't good he had to do something, so no longer caring if he roused suspicion he broke through a window in the first floor and landed in what appeared to be the computer lab. He stood up and brushed all the glass off of him. He had a rather large piece stuck in his side, which was painful to remove, yet he managed to ignore the pain, "Ally?" he said walking towards the open door. He exited the room, and looked to his left where a large rift in the ground was located. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something red… Ally's shirt was hanging of a nail in the wall about three feet from the hole. He gasped and looked into the dark chasm. Fearing the worst he called out to her, "ALLY!" At first he heard nothing, which was followed by the sound coughing. He sighed in relief, "Are you ok?"

Once the coughing fit had stopped he heard her reply, "Yeah, I'm fine just a bit shell-shocked though," She couldn't see what was around her so she took out her phone and used her camera light to see, "I think I see a fallen beam you can slide on so you can get down here, it's to your left," Ulrich moved towards his left and saw the beam she had been referring to, "Alright just shimmy on down, and we can start to look," He wasn't particularly fond of heights so he didn't quite do it right away, "It's ok Ulrich, I'm right here just close your eyes and slide, ok?"

"A-Alright," He hesitated then despite his fear sat on the one end, closed his eyes tightly, and slid down the beam. When he was at the bottom he hugged the beam as though he was still going.

Ally felt so bad that she went over and tapped his shoulder. It was probably the most adorable thing ever he let go and clung to her like a newborn, "It's ok Ulrich," she patted him on the back consolingly and then felt something poke her, "U-Ulrich?" She wasn't really surprised she knew Ulrich liked her a little, and she didn't have a bra on. Nope. Under her red shirt was a white beater that only went down to the bottom of her ribcage.

At the factory Jeremy was pulling double duty with Lyoko, and the vitualization of a few strands of hair they got from his hairbrush, "Alright, guys," he referenced to Odd, Yumi and Aelita who were in the Desert Sector in a canyon just a couple of yards from the tower, "I'll be too busy working on this program, so you're going in blind," He paused to finish a sequence for the virtuization of the strands, "After Aelita deactivates the tower, wait about two minutes then Aeilta will be receiving a message on the Lyoko interface that Nick has been sent. Now once he's there he will be virtualized onto the first tier of the tower, so in case there are lingering monsters Odd and Yumi will take him to the Ice Sector to make sure he's alive. Then Odd will shoot him with his laser arrows until he is devirtualized then I want you two to devirtualize each other and we can start reprogramming him."

"Let's just hope this'll work Jeremy," Aelita said as they began to run towards the active tower, "we have faith in you!"

"Aelita!" called Odd. A Crab was closing in on its prey just when a tessen fan flew by, and gracefully destroyed the mechanical quadruped. They journeyed on, and found the tower guarded by two Tarantulas, "Wanna flip a coin to see who gets which?" Yumi shook her head then sped off towards the one that was powering up its laser.

"Alright ugly you wanna go?" Yumi said mockingly, "I just squished several of earlier," she gloated as Odd shot laser arrows from a distance at the other Tarantula, which was trying to stop Aelita.

Summer and Savanna were at breakfast in a café across the street from school. Savanna didn't want to go to the cafeteria just in case somebody was to say something to her. It was tough though trying to keep her from seeing a few things like the demolished north building, the alarm clock, her phone,the unusually kind Sissi, it was very stressful she even had to sneak a cigarette by having her Summer with her back towards the door. It was a very quiet meal with Savanna ordering two omelets, six muffins, a milkshake and a large stack of flapjacks. Summer was finding this highly unusual for her sister never really ate much, in fact if she had more than a yogurt for breakfast it was surprising, "Are you ok?" Summer asked concerned while Savanna was inhaling another muffin.

"Who? Me?" Savanna replied unattractively with her mouth full of muffin. She swallowed hard then made the rejoinder of, "Yes why wouldn't I be ok, in fact I'm dandy, but you on the other hand don't look to good."

Summer frowned, "Huh, actually I didn't want to say anything, but my lower back is quite tender today," she rubbed the small of her back with her left hand wincing in pain at the touch, "It feels like somebody stuck a hot knife at the base of my spine."

Savanna stopped eating for a second, "You want me to take a look at it?"

"If you don't mind," Summer awkwardly got up from the stiff metal chair and walked in front of her sister raising her lavender hoodie and yellow t-shirt above her lower back for Savanna to examine it, "Is it red?"

Savanna took a closer look and noticed something protruding from over the waistline of her short shorts. She lowered it a little then exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

The startled Summer flinched then said, "What? What's wrong?" Savanna didn't know what to say. If she even said what she was going to Summer was going to freak. It was a tramp stamp just over top of her tailbone, "Savanna?"

Ulrich and Ally began searching through rubble with not such high hopes; however, after overturning a few chunks of fallen debris Ulrich found the mangled body of Ally's late boyfriend Nicolas Foxx, "Oh shit!" He exclaimed. Ally ran over to him, "No don't look!" He tried to cover her eyes, but it was too late she'd seen the horrific sight and she gasped and bagan to cry into Ulrich's chest, "its ok Ally, don't worry I'm sure Jeremy is almost done with bringing his clone to life."

"Hurry, Aelita!" yelled Odd who was having a hard time trying to keep the Tarantula's focus on him. The Tarantula had one laser pointed at Odd and the other at Aelita, "Laser Arrow!" they both fired at the same time, "Aelita jump!" Aelita turned her head and just narrowly evaded the laser's path, and entered the tower. Yumi then sent with one swift flick of the wrist the final blow whit her fan into the second Tarantula's mark.

Ulrich was contemplating how to remove the body. It was going to be difficult trying to lug a deadweight body up a knocked over beam and threw a window, "What should we do with him?"

Aelita flew up the tower, just as Jeremy had finished the vitualization program, and a moment later Aelita entered the Code LYOKO into the interface, Yumi and Odd watched as the tower's aura turned from its menacing red to its original blue. Then they entered the towed as well, "Aelita you can come down now!" Yumi shouted up to the second tier as the pink-haired princess plummeted to the first tier with elegance, "So now what Jeremy?"

Jeremy hit the button, "Now we hope it works, Scanner Nick," Odd gulped and began to do something he never would do.

"Odd?" Yumi inquired, "Are you praying?"

Jeremy watched as the hair follicles Scanning went without a hitch, "Alright now, Transfer Nick…" He typed in the last bit of information he needed, "Let's see! Vitualization!" The four were completely frozen as a few seconds past, "Is he there?"

Yumi was beginning to sniffle, "No! He's not," she wiped her eyes, which were beginning to tear up.

"Damn it!" Odd punched the wall of the tower not realizing his action would have a consequence he fell out of the tower, "F-uck!" He fell face forward and lifted his head and gasped when he saw a foot, "Jeremy! It worked!" He jumped up and danced with joy as the other two came out and began hugging once they saw Nick's body.

Jeremy gasped in relief, "I guess my calculations about where he would end up were slightly off," he smiled and even let out a laugh of victory, "Take that XANA! You think you can kill us now!" He looked back on the monitor, "Alright guys let's bring him home!"

Ulrich and Ally had successfully managed to get Nick's body out of the building and the two had only gone off maybe ten feet into the woods when they began digging a shallow grave for the body. Before they dumped him in they grabbed his clothes because Jeremy said he may be naked when he returns from Lyoko. Ally couldn't bear to see Ulrich push her boyfriend's lifeless body into the hole so she turned away, but then mustered the strength to turn back around, "Could you say something" Please?"

Ulrich had never spoken at a funeral before so he was drawing a blank until he came up with, "See you in a few hours!" He said the turned to Ally, "How was that?" Ally was livid, but it was true, hopefully. With that the two began to cover up the body with the dirt they had dug up. Afterword Ulrich heard his phone vibrate. It was a text from Jeremy which basically stated –**HE'S ALIVE! Come to the factory! ASAP! XD**, "Ulrich began laughing with joy, "He's alive!" Ally looked like she may have fainted, but she managed to stay conscious. With that in mind they triumphantly ran to the manhole, and headed for the factory.

Back on Lyoko Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and the unconscious Nick had reached the Ice Sector without any problems, and Odd was about to finish the mission at hand. He pointed his arm towards Nick who was on the ground still, and shouted; "Laser Arrow!" with one shot Nick was devirtualized.

Ally and Ulrich were waiting hopefully in the Scanner room praying it would work. Two seconds later the scanner in the corner began to power down as it opened and a naked clone of Nick was falling out of it. Ulrich and Ally managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Ally was so overcome with joy she began to cry hot tears that landed on Nick's chest, and woke hi, with a slight yelp. Then he stopped and looked up at Ulrich and Ally then said very phonetically, "Al-is-hon? Ul-rick?"

Ally cried some more and then held him in her chest exclaiming, "Jeremy! He remembers me and Ulrich!" A funny noise came from the loudspeaker, "Jeremy are you ok?"

A few moments later Jeremy responded with, "Sorry! That shocked me so much I fell out of the chair!" He began to laugh merrily just as Ulrich and Ally did as well.

The facade had worked they managed to get Nick over to the area with the destroyed building the proceeded to help him to the front of the campus were Ally exclaimed, "Help!" Suddenly the courtyard filled up with students and teachers, all gasping and cheering when they saw Nick was with her. Celeste, who was in her classroom with her grieving siblings Brendan, Rocky, and Danniella all heard the commotion coming from outside her open windows. When Danniella looked outside she screamed.

The other three were so startled by the scream they all jumped and exclaimed in unison, "What?"

Danniella turned around and looked at thought she might die from an explosion of happiness from keeping this news from them, "Nick's alive!" The older three ran by towards the windows and saw she was not bluffing. Completely forgetting to be courteous the all leaped out the window and charged towards their brother with tears streaming from their eyes.

Summer and Savanna just reentered the school grounds when Summer said, "What's going on? Is the Prime Minister here?" Summer was very unsure about what to make of all of this.

A single tear flowed down Savanna's cheek, "He's alive! Nick's alive!" She screamed at her sister who couldn't be more confused. Savanna ran over to her four siblings and her new clone brother and joined the group hug.

**Author's note: I feel as of now I should prolong it so here are the remaining chapters. From then on this is how this fanfiction will end up…**

**Episode 13- Aromatherapy: The gang finds that the flowers in the school's garden are poisoning students.**

**Episode 14- I Was a Teenage Odd!: The Halloween dance is here, so Odd & Claire –now a couple- go but XANA interferes and turns everyone into the real thing that their costume depicts.**

**Episode 15- Centrifugal Force: When the Winter Ball is just around the corner the gang, even Jeremy, feel the need to take off. They decide to go to the Paris for a day trip and when they go for dinner in the new rotating restaurant on the Eiffel Tower XANA takes control of its rotational speed. Will they find a way to slow the speed before they are killed?**

**Episode 16- Manners: With a week before the Winter Ball and most of the students are coupled off Jeremy, Savanna, Ulrich, Yumi, and Summer find themselves without dates. Odd has to learn manners from Ms. Hertz after he barges in on her mixing a dangerous concoction that explodes in her face. Nick learns how to make love again.**

**Episode 17- If you say so…?: The Winter Ball arrives and Nick and Summer decide to host an after party at their house when their older siblings are out at Christmas parties respectively. The next day though Summer finds that they can't escape the house and the house has no oxygen circulating.**

**Episode 18- The Snowfall: When the first snowflake falls XANA decides to strike by sending Gloobers to the real world.**

**Episode 19- This is War!: A snowball battle occurs on the Main Street and XANA seizes the opportunity by controlling the citizens of the city, and brainwashing them to kill The Lyoko warriors. Still having anticipated this they tell the student body that the people are here for a snowball fight.**

**Episode 20- Season's Greetings: Odd's narrow-mindedness causes upset when he insults a Jewish student, a Wiccan student, and a black student. So to teach him about the true meaning of the Holidays Summer pulls a "Jacob Marley" with Jeremy as the Ghost of Jewish Past, Nick and Ally as the ghosts of Yuletide Present, Yumi as the Ghost of Kwanzaa Later, and Ulrich as the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. **

**Episode 21- No Sweat: Jeremy finally thinks the code Odd programmed in Double Take by accident can be duplicated, so he spends all his time and energy into achieving this one goal making him a perfect target when he's weak.**

**Episode 22- I Can't Tell the Difference Between a Waltz and a Tango: With the New Year in full swing Clone Nick decides he wants to start a Dance Club to teach all he knows about Ballroom and Latin to the student body. The only problem is that the only way to be approved he must teach Sissi privately, and Sissi's intentions aren't so pure.**

**Episode 23****- Perfection: When the Cast list for Rocky Horror is posted the first practice is hit with weird happenings such as lights falling, sets catching on fire, and even microphones zapping people. Is XANA behind it or is it just a series or bad luck? Nick is cast as Frank-n-Furter, Sissi as Janet, Ally as Magenta, Theo as Riff-Raff, and Savanna as the Narrator. **

**Episode 24- Remember the Few: After Valentine's Day passes it is revealed that Nick, Summer, and Savanna's oldest brother Brendan has died in a terrorist attack on their family's corporation. While the three grieve Ally tries to make sense of why Aelita called her 'Sis' in ****Porphyrophobia. Meanwhile Yumi and Ulrich try to keep the fact that they are dating under wraps, but the constant XANA attacks are making it hard.**

**Episode 25- Targeted Part 1: When the French government is targeting Nick as the cause of the terrorist attack he must flee the country. While Nick is fleeing Ally and Jeremy look into the attack and see that it wasn't terrorists.**

**Episode 26- Targeted Part 2: When Nick flees to Barcelona to lay low he is put into a tough position when Jeremy calls and says the factory has been compromised and the Government is threatening to kill Ally, Summer, Savanna, Danniella, Celeste, and Rocky unless he turns himself in.**

**Episode 27- Targeted Part 3: Now in a complicated situation Nick has to make the choice whether or not to turn himself in. Odd calls his uncle for a favor.**

**Episode 28- Targeted Part 4: Jeremy, Yumi, and Claire having been interrogated about the factory for days now is worried that they may find Aelita and the records of past exploits and misconstrue them as terrorists attacks. Ulrich and Sierra D'Angelo have to find a way to get on Lyoko when a tower is activated.**

**Episode 29- Targeted Part 5: As Ally finds her way out of harm's way she goes out to find Nick who is on his way to the rendezvous point where he will turn himself in, in exchange for his siblings freedom. Savanna gets shot. **

**Episode 30- Heat Stroke: When the snow begins to melt XANA makes it heat up real quick.**

**Episode 31- 21: When Mr. Delmas gambles the school away to a man who is possessed by XANA it's up to Aelita to infiltrate XANA's main base and cause a disruption before the gang can reach the heavily-guarded tower.**

**Episode 31- Vicious Circle:** **It's been a year since the group first discovered the supercomputer and Aelita, and they decide to throw a surprise party for Aelita. Sissi catches wind of the party, and follows Ulrich and Yumi to the factory. On the way there, XANA possesses the factory as a whole. Ally finds herself trapped in the sewers when the manholes are blocked. Jeremy, Sierra, Summer, and Odd are the first to arrive at the factory, finding the elevator to be inoperable. They head off to find the fuse box. Once Ulrich and Yumi arrive there, Sissi confronts them about it. They tell her to leave, but XANA's earlier possession allows him to trap all three in the elevator and drop them to the bottom of the shaft. Sissi and Yumi come out okay, but Ulrich's arm is broken in the fall. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Odd have to deal with the possessed factory equipment while Summer and Sierra are being chased by a flock of crows that have nested in the factory. Odd, Yumi and Jeremy are safe and are at the super computer room. While Yumi and Odd are getting virtulized, water from the pipe lines inside the walls is falling on to the elevator causing it to overflow. While the elevator is half way filled, Ulrich promises to Sissi that if they make it out alive, he would be nicer to her. When Ulrich and Sissi were about to drown, Aelita deactivated the tower just in time and the return to the past saved them both. And just like Ulrich promised, he was nicer to Sissi at the end. **

**Episode 32- Mental Block: The group has a hard time remembering after return trips.**

**Episode 33- ****Routine:** **After many XANA attacks in a row, Ulrich starts to get tired of fighting XANA. On top of that, he questions his relationship with Yumi, and if she feels the same way about him. To relieve some frustration Nick introduces him to Internet porn. Still after being barged in on a girl in his grade he finds another outlet. He begins to hang around the girl, whose name is Emily, and Yumi gets jealous causing a great fight between the group. When XANA activates a tower without disturbing Earth, Jeremy forces Claire, Summer, Ulrich, and Yumi all to go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower. A virus happens on Lyoko when XANA sabotages the Devirtualization Program, meaning if Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are devirtualized, they will permanently vanish and perish. In the end, Ulrich and Yumi make up after Ulrich leaves Emily.** **Meanwhile while on the train to Monaco Nick, Ally, Savanna, and Odd keep getting sidetracked.**

**Episode 34- Laughing Fit:** **I****n class, Mrs. Hertz is teaching the class about nitrous oxide, more commonly known as laughing gas, and its effects. It can be dangerous if not neutralized by water quickly. Meanwhile, Yumi's parents are having trouble with their relationship, which Yumi isn't too happy about. No one can seem to cheer her up, even Ulrich. He eventually manages to do so, however, and helps her find a way to bring her parents back together. During a school production of**** Rocky Horror Picture Show****, XANA possess the laughing gas in the science room and uses it to attack Odd, who is doing the music. Sissi pours water on him, unaware of the cause of his maniacal laughing. When Odd tells the others about his experience, they realize that XANA must be behind it. The play turns out to be the perfect way to get Yumi's parents back together, so Ulrich, who is forced into playing Brad and Yumi, who plays a partygoer, stay behind while Odd, Summer, and Claire head to Lyoko. Just as Odd, Summer, and Claire are about to go in, the XANA-possessed gas goes after each member of the group. Odd, Claire, and Summer get to Lyoko, but the gas goes with them, weakening them severely. Jeremy is chased away from the factory by the gas and is forced to take refuge in the sewer water. Finally, Nick, Savanna, Ally, Ulrich and Yumi are attacked during the play. Aelita and a weakened trio of heroes have to get to the tower before the others laugh themselves to death.**

**Episode 35- Amnesia:** **When Ms. Hertz gives a lesson on nanotechnology, she has small machine designed to produce the little robots as an example. Little do they realize that Xana has infected it, so when they find it filed with gel, Odd carelessly ends up pushing Ulrich's face into a small scoop of it. Later on, Ulrich gets a headache and collapses. When he wakes up, his memory is gone. Sissi is there at the time, so she uses Ulrich's memory loss to convince him that she's his girlfriend. As the rest of the group tries to bring him to his senses, more cases of amnesia occurs, spreading from person to person like a disease. Only after most of the school is affected does Jeremy realize that XANA-produced nanotechnology is responsible. But Ulrich goes for backup with amnesia until the tower is deactivated.**

**Episode 36- ¡Arriba!: After nearly letting her secret out Celeste decides to distract rumors from surfacing by teaching the class how to Mambo with Nick; however, when XANA attacks the students by making them speed up nonstop it's up to Yumi and Jeremy to stop him before the Mambo turns into a funeral march.**

**Episode 37- Doppelgänger: During the final night of performance for Rocky Horror, XANA creates a clone of Savanna who pretends to have been kidnapped and nearly killed by this imposter. When it is revealed that Nick and Summer can tell the difference the clone pulls out a gun and threatens to kill Savanna. Will Odd, and Claire be able to save Savanna before the clone pulls the trigger?**

**Episode 38- Fuck You…: When Summer feels like she's playing second fiddle to Odd when he starts hanging out with Claire more she starts a nasty rumor that nearly kills Claire. XANA creates a clone of Ally that attempts to kill Nick.**

**Episode 39****- Danger Levels: When the boiler room overheats and the boiler explodes it reveals the entrance to the sewers, which students begin to use to hang out, so the gang must prevent the students from getting to the factory. **

**Episode 40****- Day Trip: After a run in with a stranger who tells Ally she's not a McLowe she starts asking questions and even start throwing violent tantrums until her mother caves and tells her a dark secret. Ulrich and Savanna go down to Andorra for a comic signing and soon realize that they are nerds. Meanwhile XANA creates a clone of Odd that begins to rouse suspicion when he answers a difficult math question.**

**Episode 41- Never the Same: When Nick's clone takes on a slightly altered personality Ally will have to make a few tough decisions. XANA creates a few false calls, which worry the group.**

**Episode 42- Stage Fright: Claire finds out that she has singing talent after a gentleman from the Sydney Opera House is looking for talent for a show he is putting on in Limousine. Yumi and Ulrich go fishing. Odd tries to make an appearance at this club his sister is performing at, yet the bouncer won't let him in. Jeremy attempts to materialize Aelita.**

**Episode 43- ReRun: When Ally's pen-pal from America is traveling to France for Spring Break Nick begins to feel jealousy when he sees them allegedly making out. Aelita begins to search for a new way to travel from sector to sector.**

**Episode 44- Code: Earth:** **Having finalized his materialization program Jeremy prepares to bring Aelita into the real world. At the same time, Jim's suspicions of the group have risen to the point that he's actively trying to discover their secret and he ends up injuring Jeremy's ankle in the process. Meanwhile Nick finds out he has the keys to Celeste's car.**

**Episode 45- False Start:** **Aelita's materialization program has worked and she's now living on Earth, but not all is well. But when Jeremy pulls the plug, Aelita faints. A virus given to her by XANA has linked her to the supercomputer, preventing the group from shutting it off. Furthermore, XANA brings his Kankrelats into the real world in mass numbers and unleashes them on the school. **

**Episode 46- Femme Fatal: As the summer semester approaches the gang evaluates how to get rid of XANA, but these plans are cut short when the supercomputer releases a chemical that causes unbridled fits of rage. The school is visited by a Modeling Agency.**

**(End of fic)**


End file.
